Cuffed
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke won't stop fighting and the teachers are sick of it. So Kakashi handcuffs them together so they could learn to get along better. Being handcuffed for so long you start to learn more about someone and that's exactly what happens between the two. SasuNaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

_**I love the thought of getting handcuffed to your enemy so you will be forced to get to know each other and have no choice in the matter.**_

 _ **6th story of the month..**_

* * *

"Kakashi sensei, we really don't think this is necessary please take off the handcuffs." His black-haired student said.

"Sasuke, you and Naruto have been fighting more often and all the teachers agree. Now since he lives alone and you live with your parents I already notified your parents and they agree to let Naruto stay with you for a little while." The silver-haired Kakashi sensei said.

The blonde named Naruto sat there in complete silence not really in the mood to talk. Kakashi already told Naruto before Sasuke got to the classroom and he was pissed beyond belief.

"Naruto, you really aren't going to say anything about this?" Sasuke said turning to the blonde attached to him.

"What is there to complain about bastard? He already told me about it before you came." Naruto said.

"And you still willingly got roped into doing this?" Sasuke said turning his head.

"It was this or get suspended so I chose this. I am not a genius like you to miss school." Naruto said with a glare.

"Maybe you should study more you, idiot." Sasuke said.

Naruto didn't bother to say anything just knocked Sasuke off his ass. Sasuke glared at Naruto from the floor and then knocked Naruto on his ass. That's what started the next scuffle that they had. They started to roll on the ground punching at each other the best they could with their hands being handcuffed. Kakashi grabbed the both of them by their necks and pulled them away from each other putting them both in a seat.

"You see what everyone means now you two. You will be like this until we can see you two getting along." Kakashi sensei said.

"So, we could get stuck like this for the rest of the school year?" Naruto screamed.

"We could be like this until we graduate?" Sasuke screamed.

"You two are exaggerating. You will be like this until I say. So far it's only a month but it can go for a year if you make it that way." Kakashi said and walked out the room leaving his two students by themselves.

"Wait… what about the times when we use the bathroom or shower?" Naruto pointed out and ran toward the door dragging Sasuke with him.

"KAKASHI SENSEI!" Naruto screamed as he chased and pulled the Uchiha along to Kakashi sensei who was walking down the hall.

"Yes Naruto?" Kakashi sensei said with a smirk under her mask.

"How the hell are we supposed to take a shower or use the bathroom?" Naruto said as Sasuke was catching his breath.

"And what about are clubs?" Sasuke asked.

"Well that you have to figure out on your own. As for your clubs half and half." Kakashi said.

"What? I have a track meet this week Friday Kakashi don't do this to me." Naruto said.

"It's not like you were going to win anyway stupid." Sasuke said.

Naruto ignored the comment in order to get to be able to go.

"Fine, you will only be allowed out the cuffs when you have a competition but after that you will be cuffed right away by the coach. That means you have to go to one another's competitions. If you have a problem with that then you will be taken out the game or the meet until you're un-cuffed." Kakashi said.

Before Sasuke could reject the idea in general Naruto spoke.

"WE WILL DO IT!" Naruto said loudly.

Sasuke glared at his hand-cuffed companion and was immediately irritated.

"I rather not go to a basketball game with you. I have away games and I'd rather be dead then be hand-cuffed to you in front of others." Sasuke said.

"Well I don't give a damn I will go to every meet attached to you. We don't have to go to your shitty ass games. I rather not watch you fucks suck." Naruto said.

"Stupid ass fuck my team does not suck." Sasuke said glaring at Naruto.

"Then why not help your team? Of course because you're not a team player." Naruto said rudely.

"Okay boys go home now." Kakashi said getting irritated.

"How? I drove my car here and I can't drive with one hand." Sasuke said.

"Your brother is outside and your cousin took your car home earlier when I talked to them so you shouldn't have a problem. Now, since I answered all your questions, can I go now?" Kakashi sensei said with a smirk.

They both nodded off and went back to one another's locker to get the stuff they would need. Naruto basically took everything out his locker and transferred everything to Sasuke's locker, which pissed Sasuke off but he eventually got why and was shocked he didn't come up with that. When they were done in the school doing everything they had to do and walked out the school to see Sasuke's older brother Itachi and his older cousin Shusui waiting outside for them. The minute Itachi and Shusui saw them they started laughing at them.

The boys both glance toward each other and then sighed at the fact that this was the most humiliating thing they ever been through. Naruto was thinking multiple ways to get Kakashi back for doing this to him.

"Shut up," Sasuke said threw gritted teeth as they walked to the other two.

"I am so sorry. I just never thought you would be so young bringing home a ball and chain." Itachi said laughing at his brother's glare.

Shusui laughed louder when his cousin said that almost falling on the floor.

"Can we just go?" Sasuke said threw gritted teeth glaring at the both of them.

"Hang on, Naruto, do you need anything from your place?" Itachi asked calming his laughter down.

"Yes I do," Naruto said putting his directions into Itachi's cell phone so they knew where to go.

They drove for a while and noticed that this ball and chain might have been a good thing for Naruto because that would get him out of the bad neighborhood he lives in. Sasuke and Naruto got out the car while the other two stayed in the car.

"Make this quick idiot," Sasuke said looking around.

"What you scared?" Naruto chided smirking.

"NO!" Sasuke practically screamed.

"Shut up bastard, don't disturb people or the rats." Naruto said adding the last part in for amusement.

"You are a shithead." Sasuke said and continued to follow Naruto.

"It's not much but it was home." Naruto said as he grabs a bag to put his stuff in.

Naruto packed up some of his clothes, some books that Sasuke was personally shocked Naruto read, body necessities, and a bunch of ramen. He also snuck in the photo of his parents it was the only photo he had of his parents.

Sasuke noticed Naruto didn't have much clothes and that the apartment was shit.

"Who lets you live in this type of environment?" Sasuke asked shocked that anyone would let a sixteen-year-old live in this apartment.

"I pay for it so I do." Naruto said shocking Sasuke.

"You have a part-time job?" Sasuke asked shocked by this new information about the blonde.

"Shit not anymore since I'm chained up to you. Unless… never mind that will never happen." Naruto said walking out his apartment carrying his stuff with no help from Sasuke.

"What? What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing, it's not important to you." Naruto said not trying to tell the other boy.

"Just tell me," Sasuke said getting annoyed and getting in front of Naruto.

"I was thinking maybe we could work there together…" Naruto said looking at Sasuke's features. "But never mind I know you won't do it so it doesn't matter." Naruto said pushing Sasuke out of his way walking down the stairs.

"I will do it to prove you wrong that I can do it." Sasuke said surprising and stopping Naruto in his tracks and from dragging Sasuke.

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke with a shocked expression.

"I can do anything you can do and better because I am better than you." Sasuke said.

"Sure you are bastard," Naruto said back to his usual self.

Naruto sighed a breath of relief when they got back in the car at the right time because it started to rain and they didn't get caught into it. They got to Sasuke's house faster than anyone thought they would because of Itachi's fast driving. The two older boys ran into the house while Sasuke had to pace with the blonde because he didn't want to look messed up in front of his mother.

"Welcome, you must be Naruto." Mikoto said walking up to him with a smile ignoring Sasuke completely.

"Well hi to you too mom." Sasuke said sarcastically.

Mikoto took none of that and smacked him in the back of the head. Sasuke grumbled and Naruto chuckled.

"Hello to you too Mrs. Uchiha." Naruto said politely with a warm smile that Sasuke has never seen before.

"Oh nonsense dear call me Mikoto or mom." Mikoto said shocking both boys.

"Okay Mrs. Mikoto," Naruto said still being respectful and not wanting to call someone else's mom, mom.

"Now Sasuke show him to your room." Mikoto said to him and he walked up the staircase.

Naruto followed silently, he didn't care to disturb Sasuke's grumbling so he just took in the sight of the house. It was quite expensive and Naruto vaguely remembered walking in a house like this one. When they got to Sasuke's room, Sasuke stopped in front of the door and turned to look at Naruto with a glare.

"You better not destroy my room." Sasuke said bitterly.

Naruto just rolled his eyes and pushed past Sasuke and opened the door, not really shocked that is was dull in his opinion and the fact that it was dark and gloomy like his other half.

"This is room is so damn dull it scares even me." Naruto said and pulled Sasuke into the room more.

Naruto saw a futon on the floor next to Sasuke's bed and thought about how that would work.

"So, if I called shower first, how would that work?" Naruto asked throwing his bag on the futon on the floor.

Sasuke sighed so how were they supposed to do this?

"Let's go ask if someone has a key so we can change and take a shower." Sasuke said and started to pull Naruto out of the room, dragging him down the hallway.

"Stop dragging me you, asshole," Naruto said.

"That's a naughty mouth you have, blondie." Shusui said. "Don't let my aunt hear you cuss." Shusui said tapping Naruto on his forehead.

Naruto growled at him for touching him and was about to attack Shusui but Sasuke dragged him back to heading downstairs to go by his mother.

"Mom," Sasuke called dragging Naruto to the kitchen.

"Yes Sasuke?" Mikoto said gently staring at the boys.

"How are we supposed to shower?" Sasuke asked.

"I have the key for when you want to shower but you have to put the cuffs on right away after both of you are out." Mikoto said.

"Thank god, I thought I was going to have to rip my clothes off to take a shower." Naruto said exasperated.

Mikoto smiled at Naruto, "you both want to wash up before dinner?" Mikoto asked looking at both boys.

"Yes," they both basically screamed.

"Okay, but one thing is you both have to shower at the same time." Mikoto said then saw their faces and knew she had to explain more. "I am saying you both have to take a shower and be out at the same time. Not you have to take a shower with each other." Mikoto said shaking her hand and un-cuffing the boys.

They both ran upstairs to Sasuke's room.

"You can take a shower in my room, I will go to my brother's room." Sasuke said and walked out with his clothes he was going to wear tonight.

Naruto and Sasuke both got into the shower thinking they didn't know what they were going to do to change the minds of their teacher's mind. When they got out the shower and in clean clothes, they were handcuffed together again. Neither liked it but they knew they weren't going to get out of it.

"How was your showers?" Mikoto asked.

"Good," Naruto said with a warm smile.

His hair was still a bit wet and Sasuke knew he was going to get the sheets wet from not drying his hair properly.

"Mine's was good mom." Sasuke said.

They both sat down ready to eat.

"Shusui, Itachi, Fugaku, come and eat." Mikoto screamed to the other males in the house.

"Well the ball and chain are already here." Shusui said smirking at the two but got hit in the back of the head by Fugaku.

"Leave them boys be." Fugaku said sitting at the head of the table next to Naruto. "Hello Naruto, I am Fugaku." Fugaku said introducing himself.

"Hello sir," Naruto said politely.

Mikoto smiled and the family sat down and prepared to set up their plates, when the first problem happened between the boys; how to get their food. And knowing Naruto for as long as he knew him Sasuke knew Naruto was going to get frustrated.

"How about you two work as one?" Shusui said with a smirk as Itachi was trying control his laughter.

"Shusui, Itachi, do you want to be chained up like them?" Mikoto said in a menacing voice that said she was serious.

They both shook their heads and now the other two boys at the table were trying to control their laughter.

"Okay, we are going to eat now." Mikoto said putting her foot down.

All the boys stopped laughing immediately even Naruto knew to stop. Sasuke thought respectfully he should help Naruto so his mom wouldn't yell at him but it was fighting against his better nature. Sasuke put food on both of their plates that was the moment Sasuke nearly snapped.

"MOM, can we just be unlocked this is extremely hard to do?" Sasuke said finally snapping.

"Sorry honey but I think you should stay handcuffed together while you cooperate together to eat." Mikoto said in a chipper tone.

'Why must everyone be against me?' Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke, I will get this side of the table and you can get that side. Okay?" Naruto said.

"Fine," Sasuke said threw gritted teeth.

They worked together like they were in a union together. It was harder to eat then it was to set the food on the plates, but they got threw it and ate all their food. When they got upstairs they were both worn out to the point that they just wanted to go to sleep.

"Sasuke, how are we going to sleep like this?" Naruto questioned.

"Deal with it idiot." Sasuke said dragging Naruto to the bed on the floor.

Sasuke laid on the bed but on the edge and Naruto laid on the cot that was placed for him.

"Sasuke, this hurts." Naruto said laying on the floor in pain because his arm was hanging upward toward Sasuke.

"Stop complaining idiot and go to sleep." Sasuke said as his arm hung off the bed.

They fell asleep in the worst position of their life that they were both going to be complaining in the morning but for different reasons than they actually think.

* * *

 _ **Reviews..**_

 _ **What would you do if you were forced to be handcuffed to your enemy?**_

 ** _November Request month is all about my reader's telling me what to update and what day they want it to be updated so far I only got one request for more information check my profile it will tell you what days are still open for your choice. Just so you know if I don't get a request then I won't post. I already have this month posting schedule ready so if you want a certain story message me or post a review telling what day in November._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **I know I haven't got to this story in such a long time but I really did try to get it done but now that I got a grip on where I am going with this story I think I will be able to write more chapters.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

Sasuke was the first to wake up and he was very irritated, he didn't understand why he had to wake up with the blonde idiot on top of him.

"Naruto, get your ass off me before I punch you in the face." Sasuke growled out in his ear.

Naruto heard the threat in his ear and his first instinct was to fight so he jumped up in a fighting stance that yanked both boys off the bed. Sasuke was beyond pissed now.

"GOD DAMN IT YOU IDIOT!" Sasuke screamed.

Naruto pulled as far away as he could be being handcuffed. Itachi and Shusui walked into the room to see both boys trying to pull away from each other but doing it unsuccessfully because of the cuffs.

"Haha, Itachi we should unlock them so they could change." Shusui said laughing.

Itachi was busy at the moment trying to control his laughter because the sight of his brother struggling in a heap on the floor with Naruto was hilarious to him.

Shusui started laughing again seeing his cousin breaking down in laughter. "Okay we will wait," Shusui said laughing also until they were on the floor laughing at the boys loudly.

Sasuke growled at his cousin and brother, "GIVE US THE KEYS SO WE CAN CHANGE ASSHOLES!" Sasuke growled threw his teeth.

The older Uchiha's in the room stood up to dignify themselves more after their laughing fit. They righted their clothes then gave each other a once over to make sure they both looked good. At that point Sasuke was seething with anger and wanted to punch his brother and cousin.

Sasuke was readying himself to stand and Naruto seemed to be in sync with him because he was beginning to stand up too. They were about to charge them when the older ones seemed to notice them and stopped them from attacking by walking up to them to unlock the handcuffs.

"Get ready for school quickly so you can eat breakfast and then I can take you two to school." Itachi said taking off the handcuffs.

Sasuke roughly took his arm away from the connection they once had and walked to his closet grabbing his school uniform and then walked to his bathroom.

"Naruto, you should go and get ready too. My little brother doesn't like to be late." Itachi said.

Naruto stood up silently as he walked to his bags to change and grabbed his bag to change in a different bathroom. Itachi and Shusui didn't really know what to say because Naruto seemed relatively calm aside from when he fought Sasuke.

"Do you think he is pretty calm when he is around others?" Shusui asked.

"I think it's kind of weird that it's only a negative reaction toward Sasuke and he seems to just ignore others." Itachi said nodding his head agreeing with his cousin.

Sasuke came out of his bathroom fully prepared and irritated at the fact that he had to be handcuffed again.

"Sasuke, what is Naruto like at school?" Shusui asked.

"Quiet really unless talking to his friends or arguing with me. He hangs with a bunch of idiots that are loud as hell. But even amongst them he seems like the quietest one aside from the ones that don't talk at all." Sasuke answered carelessly.

Itachi and Shusui raised their eyebrows in a way of saying that it was weird that Sasuke noticed that much about Naruto and didn't even realize it himself. Sasuke didn't seem to notice how they were eyeing him because he was packing his book bag ready to go to school. He walked out of his room and crashed right into a half-naked Naruto. Naruto was a toned sixteen-year-old because of him being in track but it didn't faze Sasuke at all.

"Damn it moron watch where you're going." Sasuke said standing up ignoring the glances he got from everyone.

"Get out of my way or we will be late for school." Naruto said surprisingly patient waiting for Sasuke to get out of the doorway.

Sasuke moved immediately he didn't tend to listen to Naruto unless it was something important. Sasuke watched Naruto go to his bag and unravel his tie and grab a different dress shirt for their uniform.

"Naruto, what do you eat for breakfast?" Shusui asked.

"Anything really, but normally I just eat toast." Naruto said as he got his tie in place putting on his school coat and walked toward the door only for the two to get handcuffed by Itachi again.

"Damn you couldn't let us eat first before you chained us up again." Sasuke said irritated because he knew Naruto was a sloppy eater.

"It's fine I just want a toast, I will eat that with the hand that's not chained up." Naruto said pulling at Sasuke to go downstairs.

Sasuke started to pull at Naruto to try and stop him before they both fell down the stairs.

"Slow down before we fall down the stairs you, moron." Sasuke complained.

Naruto didn't respond he just slowed down. Sasuke was starting to get irritated because it was normal for him and Naruto to argue and he didn't understand why Naruto has just been so quiet. It was a little lonely if Sasuke really thought about it seeing as it was a daily ritual on school days for them to argue but Naruto being this submissive and quiet bugged him.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke questioned with an aggressive tone.

"Nothing," Naruto said trying his best to ignore Sasuke.

In truth Naruto wanted to argue but he was testing his limits so they could be unchained faster. They got down the stairs without an incident. Sasuke was irritated because he really didn't know what was going on with Naruto.

"Morning boys," Mikoto said giving them a warm smile.

"Morning Mrs. Uchiha," Naruto said smiling at her.

"Morning mom," Sasuke said and pulled Naruto into the kitchen more.

"I told you to call me Mikoto. What would you like to eat this morning Naruto?" Mikoto asked.

"I just would like some toast this morning." Naruto said kindly.

"Yeah, mom we're running a little late so can we just get some toast." Sasuke said.

"But that isn't breakfast." Mikoto said pouting.

"Sorry mom but we really have to get going." Sasuke said grabbing two toast for himself and Naruto.

Sasuke set the toast down and grabbed the jelly and Naruto put the jelly on both their toast like it was normal. Shusui and Itachi just watched it. Sasuke and Naruto moved around each other like it was normal to be attached to each other. After Naruto was done putting the jelly on the toast he handed Sasuke his and put his in his mouth.

"Are you guys ready for school?" Itachi asked.

They both nodded their heads and put their bags on the other shoulders that wasn't with the handcuffed arms. Sasuke wasn't excited at all about going to school handcuffed to Naruto but he knew it had to happen. Naruto on the other hand didn't really care he just wanted to go to school and finish the day. They got into the car not saying a word to each other or to Shusui and Itachi.

When the boys got to the school the first person Sasuke saw was one of his friends. This was going to suck.

"Damn it," Sasuke muttered.

Naruto caught on quickly what was about to be bothering them and sighed about it. There was nothing he could do about it.

"HEY SASUKE!" Suigetsu called out to Sasuke when he saw him Karin started to follow him.

Suigetsu raised his eyebrow when he saw Naruto and Sasuke chained together.

"What the hell is he doing with you?" Karin asked glaring at Naruto.

Naruto just raised their chained arms.

"Oh my, what the hell is going on Sasuke?" Karin asked latching herself onto Sasuke.

Naruto just put their arms back down and continued to try and read the book he was supposed to do a book report for.

"Can we go?" Naruto said pulling at Sasuke.

Sasuke wasn't sure if Naruto was trying to start a fight with him or just genuinely trying to get to class so he just walked with Naruto. Suigetsu and Karin followed. Karin was irritated at the fact that Sasuke was attached to Naruto. When they got to class they realized the problem was way worse because now their desk was stuck together and Kakashi had the biggest smirk on his face.

"You got to be kidding me." Naruto said slightly irritated then glared at Kakashi who was still smirking at them.

"It looks like he isn't kidding." Sasuke said as Naruto sat by the window.

"This is fucking bullshit," Naruto remarked but still pulled out his things.

Some of Naruto's friends came in the class and they were shocked by what they were seeing not knowing what was going on.

"Naruto, what's up man? When did you start hanging out with Uchiha?" Kiba, Naruto's friend asked.

All Naruto did was raise their arms thinking he didn't really have to explain more after that.

"Hahaha... that is so funny. I feel bad for you man but that's hilarious." Kiba said laughing on Shino's shoulder.

"Ha-ha, yeah its fucking hilarious. It's so funny that I am crying with excitement." Naruto said sarcastically.

Kiba and Shino left Naruto be seeing as they could tell he was angry and it would be best to leave him alone. Next a few girls that had a thing for Sasuke walked into the room and spotted Naruto sitting next to Sasuke and didn't like it at all.

"What are you doing, Naruto?" A pink-haired girl named Sakura asked.

"Yeah, we normally sit next to Sasuke." A light blonde haired girl named Ino said.

Sasuke was actually grateful for once he was attached to Naruto seeing as his fangirls weren't going to be able to sit next to him. Naruto didn't bother responding because he felt like their liking for Sasuke was repulsive.

"Come on Naruto get up so we can sit in our seats next to him." Sakura said trying to pull at Naruto but pulling Sasuke too while he was writing their lesson from the board.

"DAMN IT CAN'T YOU SEE! If I could sit somewhere else I would NOW leave me the fuck alone." Naruto said straight irritated.

Kakashi looked over at Naruto's sudden outburst and knew he was going to have to notify his classmates of the situation between the two. He didn't need an angry Naruto on his hands. Ino and Sakura were quite shocked because aside from Naruto arguing with Sasuke and fighting on a continuous basis he was relatively nice to everyone that wasn't named Sasuke Uchiha that is.

"Can you leave? You made me mess up my paper pulling at him." Sasuke voiced making the girls move away from them immediately.

Naruto felt like it was partially his fault for Sasuke scribbling all over his paper so he handed him his eraser. Sasuke took it without questions and class began.

"As you all can see Naruto and Sasuke are cuffed together. They will be like that from now on until they start to behave properly with each other. DON'T give them problems." Kakashi said feeling the glares from the two he was speaking about. There was a collective 'aww man' amongst the females in the class.

"So, does that mean they can't play in sports?" Kiba voiced mainly concerned because he was on the track team with Naruto.

"No, they can as long as they are there together if they're not then they both won't participate." Kakashi answered.

It got to the end of the day where they both had practice so they both went to the teacher's lounge to talk to Kakashi.

"Kakashi sensei, how are we going to do this? We both got practice." Sasuke said.

"Well me and your coaches said you both can practice with each club for an hour. Sign this slip saying you're in both clubs for now." Kakashi said.

"So, does that mean we get the cuffs off then?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, only until you're done changing and practicing. Naruto's practice starts first this week but you two will take turns. This week Naruto goes to practice first then next week you go first Sasuke. But no matter what you two do always have to be together." Kakashi sensei said.

"Yes sir," they both said together.

"Then off to Naruto's practice. Remember an hour each and then head off." Kakashi sensei said and the teens were out the door. "This might actually work," Kakashi voiced out loud.

When they got to the locker room Gai sensei was waiting for them so they could be uncuffed and they could change. Naruto pulled his arm away from Sasuke's immediately wretching it away like a virus. It irritated Sasuke but he needed to get used to it.

"I will see you when I am done practicing." Naruto said.

Sasuke didn't say anything just got in his own clothes so when they were done he could go to basketball practice. Sasuke would deny it up and down but he learned a few things about Naruto today. He was like a silent predator. Someone coming into the locker room broke Sasuke's train of thoughts.

"I can't believe Uchiha is connected to our fastest runner." A track team member said.

"Who cares, maybe Gai-sensei will give his spot away to someone else. Someone more deserving, you see how much favoritism him and the Uchiha get. Uchiha gets it because he's rich and Naruto gets it because he is poor with no family so they feel bad for him." The other track member said.

Sasuke didn't understand why but it irritated him hearing them talk about Naruto.

"Who are you to talk? I bet your just jealous because he is better than you. It's not about sympathy with the teachers it's that he works hard unlike you complaining and not even trying." Sasuke said straight to their faces wiping the smirk off one of their faces.

"What do you care anyway? You two don't even get along." The track member said.

'Why do I care? Why am I sticking up for Naruto?' Sasuke questioned himself thoughtfully.

"It doesn't matter, I can crush you both in running and take both your spots on the next meet just to prove how much better I am compared to you and how you couldn't top Naruto." Sasuke said before he could stop himself.

"I am fine with that. Let's race now then," the track team member said.

"Kai... this isn't a good..." The other track team member started to whine.

"Stop whining Aki and come on." Kai said pulling the other boy with him following Sasuke out the door.

"Well that was interesting." Kiba said rubbing his chin.

He came in late so he was shocked to hear Sasuke saying something to those guys. Kiba and Naruto are used to Kai's antics and words. But never in a million years did he think that Sasuke would defend Naruto so honorably. It was sweet in a bizarre type of way.

"What was?" Naruto said walking into the locker room to look for him.

"Nothin' it's all good at least for you." Kiba said with a smirk.

"Shut it and come on so we can see who is going to be the 300 meter dash. It's between me and you today." Naruto said casually as he walked to the door with Kiba following his heels.

By the time they got outside Sasuke was racing with Kai to be in the 100 meter dash. They needed another fast runner to do the obstacle course with Naruto, Kiba, and Shino. After Sasuke won Kai, Kai snapped and tried to charge at Sasuke but before he could Naruto grabbed him back.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked looking peculiar to Sasuke.

For the first time in the world Sasuke thought Naruto actually looked frightening. This was actually the first time the fury wasn't pointed at him but someone else. Kiba actually took a step away from Naruto and Kai seemed pretty scared too which was weird to Sasuke seeing as he was talking a lot of shit in the locker room.

"He took my spot." Kai said.

"And who's fault is that?" Sasuke asked stepping forward.

Kai huffed his breath and turned his head away from Sasuke. Naruto didn't care who started what he just wanted to practice his program regimen he has set up.

"I don't care who's fault it is, don't mess around. Get to your program regimen." Naruto said letting Kai go as he walked toward his area on the field.

"I don't know why you guys play around knowing he doesn't like it." Kiba said walking past them and toward Naruto.

Sasuke didn't know what else to do so he went by Naruto. He sat down on the benches because he didn't know what else to do.

"Uchiha, do you want to practice with us?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke wasn't sure what he meant when he said practice but he sure it wasn't too bad seeing as they were both still standing.

"We only got an hour to practice so stop fucking around Kiba." Naruto said and started stretching his body in a way that made Sasuke look away.

When Naruto said 'we' he was shockingly meaning him and Sasuke, but that of course was unknown to Sasuke himself. It was starting to weird Sasuke out that it only has been one day and he is on full alert mode around Naruto. Naruto seemed to be in his own little world but he actually really wasn't, he wanted to do everything like it was normal but he just kept getting irritated.

"UZUMAKI!" Gai sensei called.

"Yes sensei?" Naruto called looking up from his stretches.

"Uchiha, will be in the meet on Friday for the obstacle course with you, Shino, and Kiba. Understand?" Gai sensei said.

"Yes," Naruto said but it seemed bitter to hear to Sasuke.

"What obstacle course?" Sasuke inquired.

"You will see tomorrow. You should stretch and start running with me and Naruto because tomorrow is going to be a bitch." Kiba said.

Sasuke stood up the minute Kiba said that and started stretching and Naruto chose that moment to take off.

"NARUTO! WAIT FOR ME!" Kiba screamed running after the fast blonde.

Sasuke just stood there for a moment staring at him finding it hard to turn away from the happy looking smile that was on the blonde's face as he ran. Sasuke was finally done stretching when they came back around.

"You ready, Sasuke?" Naruto asked not even out of breath.

Honestly that shocked Sasuke seeing as Naruto doesn't really talk to him.

'Naruto has been weird all day.' Sasuke thought but he still nodded his head.

They all had a pace that was even maybe to pace themselves out but Kiba started to get cocky and was irritating Sasuke so once again Sasuke challenged him. Naruto stayed to himself and continued to do his running. Every time the lap was over he seemed to redo stretches.

'He really takes school seriously.' Sasuke thought shocked as he looked at Naruto.

When the hour was up and it was time for them to go to Sasuke's practice, Sasuke basically challenged everyone in the track team to a race aside from Naruto who seemed to stay away from all of that altogether. They walked to the gym not bothering to go back to the locker room seeing as they would be in the same outfit in the gym.

"Welcome back Sasuke and welcome Naruto," Asuma sensei the basketball coach said.

"Hey Asuma," Naruto said sitting at the bench.

"You sure you don't want to get out there and play, Naruto?" Asuma asked.

Naruto shook his head no.

"You can be on Shikamaru's team." Asuma baited.

"Damn you know where to go with that, huh." Naruto said standing up.

"Well we are going to play a five on five game. Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Gaara, and Kankuro. The rest of you will be on the other team Sasuke, Suigetsu, Jugo, Sai, and Neji. Have a good clean game." Asuma said as he handed everyone a Jersey to the designated teams.

"We're going to crush that team. Shikamaru is lazy, Choji can't keep up with all of us. As long as Kankuro and Gaara don't get the ball we should be fine. There three pointers are killers." Suigetsu said.

"What about Naruto?" Sai asked.

"He doesn't even play basketball." Suigetsu said.

"I wouldn't underestimate an athlete like Naruto." Neji said wisely.

They all looked at Naruto and noticed he had muscle in every part of his body not just his legs so he might be a problem on defense.

"Naruto, I think they're underestimating you." Shikamaru said in a lazy tone but with a smirk gracing his lips.

"Well of course because I never stepped foot on a court in school." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

He felt all the eyes on him but he didn't care.

"Let's get this started. Naruto you jump for the ball." Shikamaru said.

"Nah, we should let them think he doesn't know what he is doing for the first quarter and then crush them." Kankuro came up with.

"Sounds like fun, so should I stumble a few times then?" Naruto questioned with an evil smirk on his face.

"Most definitely. It would be awesome if Kiba was here." Kankuro said laughing.

Kankuro and Kiba are friends also outside of school. Naruto never would hang out with Kankuro without Kiba or Gaara around or at the very least Shikamaru. Same goes with half the other people that they hang out with. Shikamaru, Gaara, and Kiba are his three friends along with Lee but he is also in another grade and gets along with one of Sasuke's closest friends so they don't always travel in the same circle. But the people Naruto would consider friends is very limited and it's actually quite sad.

"Who is everyone guarding?" Sasuke asked.

"I want to guard Kankuro." Jugo said.

"Ok, next?" Sasuke questioned looking among the group.

"I will take Gaara," Neji said.

"Choji," Sai said.

"Naruto," Suigetsu said.

"And that leaves me with Shikamaru which is fine since he is the smartest out of all of them." Sasuke said but he had the creepy suspicion that he should keep his eyes on Naruto instead of Shikamaru.

"I don't know why you guys are doubting a natural talent like Naruto but it will be your funeral in the game." Neji said which made Sasuke think something was up.

It felt like Neji knew something about Naruto that Sasuke didn't know and that irritated him for some reason that Sasuke didn't understand.

"YOU GUYS READY TO START?" Asuma sensei screamed.

Everyone seemed to nod their heads in unison and the game started with Shikamaru's team getting the ball first. Sasuke didn't know why but he focused on Naruto a lot more than he did Shikamaru and Shikamaru noticed it too.

"Time out," Shikamaru called.

They were ten behind.

"And you said he would be good because he had natural talent." Suigetsu said nudging Neji.

"You will see, he does have natural talent unlike you." Neji said irritated.

"Don't get mad at me because you were wrong." Suigetsu said chuckling.

"Don't get to cocky Suigetsu. I agree with Neji on this. It seems like he was messing with us." Sasuke voiced getting some water as he watched Naruto laugh with Shikamaru and the little smirk on Gaara's face.

"They're planning something, keep your guard up." Sasuke said.

"TEN MORE MINUTES!" Asuma called.

They all went onto the court and Sasuke's team had the ball first. Sasuke was on the court about to pass when a blonde whirlwind stole it before Suigetsu even got the chance to catch it and dunked it.

"Who said I can't play?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his face turning to all of them.

"Told you," Neji said to Suigetsu.

Suigetsu was just irritated but he couldn't catch a ball after that no matter what. Shusui and Itachi came to pick Naruto and Sasuke up so they came into the gym to see them play and noticed something extremely different about the two. Naruto seemed more calm and composed when Sasuke seemed like a wild animal. Sasuke was trailing Naruto on the court now and it was them two going back and forth.

"You didn't even want to compete against me in track, but this you're trying to win me here?" Sasuke questioned kind of irritated.

"I am just having fun, Sasuke." Naruto said turning and hitting a jump shot making the basket.

"That's a wrap for you two. Time for you to head out." Asuma sensei said approaching the two.

"Thanks Asuma," Naruto said as he approached Shikamaru.

"I don't know why he doesn't just play basketball like he used too." Asuma sensei said.

Sasuke's head turned quickly shocked by what he just heard.

"What did you say, coach?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto used to play basketball but something happened and he stopped playing and started track. He is a really good player. He is much better at basketball compared to track." Asuma sensei said as he looked at Naruto.

"When did he stop?" Sasuke asked actually curious.

"I don't really know, I know he played one year in middle school and all through elementary with Shikamaru and Kiba but then second year of middle school he didn't want to play anymore. Actually after a game one day I was told he just up and quit basketball altogether in the middle of his first year in middle school. It was random and the only person that seems to know are the people closest to him." Asuma sensei said.

Sasuke felt bitter for a moment there because he didn't know why he wanted to know or why he cared so much but he did.

"SASUKE! Hurry up we're going to be late for dinner. Go and get changed." Itachi called out.

Naruto was already out of the gym. They normally get out later from their clubs but seeing as they only spend an hour each, they leave earlier now.

"I will be in there to chain you up when you're done getting dressed." Asuma said.

Sasuke sighed, he didn't know why he was all of a sudden curious about Naruto but it was frustrating that there was so much he didn't know. It was all because Kakashi decided to chain them to each other Sasuke kept thinking.

"HEY... Sasuke wait up real quick." Neji said running up to Sasuke.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Tell Naruto it was nice seeing him play again. I couldn't tell him while he was in here but it was really fun. Thanks," Neji said and was about to start walking away when Sasuke stopped him.

"How did you know?" Sasuke asked.

"I used to play against him in elementary and in middle until he stopped playing and picked up track. I heard some stories but I don't know if there true or not." Neji was about to continue but got called by Asuma sensei. "Okay coach, later Sasuke." Neji said taking off to practice some more.

Sasuke walked to the locker room still contemplating everything that he was just told. By the time Sasuke got into the locker room Naruto was getting out of the shower and had a towel wrapped around his waist. Everything seemed to stop for Sasuke for some reason.

"Bastard, hurry up and get dressed, stop standing around." Naruto said standing in Sasuke's face with his hair dripping wet.

Sasuke pushed Naruto out of his face with a scowl. He didn't understand what was wrong with him today.

"Naruto, why don't you play basketball?" Sasuke asked quickly as he entered the showers to take a quick one.

Naruto must have followed him because he heard his voice resound in the shower area.

"I just don't like the sport anymore. It got boring," Naruto lied but Sasuke didn't need to know that.

"I don't need to be close to you to know that you're lying Naruto. You were having fun in there and now your claiming that you don't like the sport anymore." Sasuke said.

"Fine, it's none of your business why I don't play the game anymore." Naruto said and Sasuke heard him walk out the shower area.

'What is so bad about telling me?' Sasuke questioned in his head as he finished soaping his body.

When he was completely done he came out of the shower area to find Naruto sleeping against the lockers listening to his music on his phone. Sasuke had the sudden urge to hit him for falling asleep so defenselessly in the locker room but thought against it seeing as Naruto was so beautifully peaceful the way he was. He just went on to get dressed at his locker. Before he could even make it back to wake Naruto up he heard his brother and cousin coming into the locker room.

"Wow, did he really just fall asleep on the floor. It's dirty in here," Shusui said looking at Itachi.

"Shut up Shu," Itachi said kneeling by Naruto and gently calling his name.

Naruto opened his eyes immediately.

"It's time to go, you ready little brother?" Itachi asked calling out to Sasuke.

Sasuke walked around to where everyone else was and nodded his head and immediately, getting cuffed in the process. They didn't speak they just silently walked to the car. When they got to the car Naruto's phone was going off like crazy and all he kept doing was ignoring it. Sasuke was curious but he didn't say anything because he couldn't say anything to Naruto without looking really curious about the situation.

The moment they got to the house though, Naruto seemed fidgety and irritable.

"Can you take the cuffs off really quick I need to use the bathroom?" Naruto asked looking at Itachi.

"Sure," Itachi answered and let Naruto off.

They all just watched Naruto run off with his bag toward Sasuke's room.

"What happened between you two?" Itachi asked when the brothers were alone.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke questioned raising an eyebrow.

"You guys seem off, more so than before." Itachi said.

"I don't know, I just found out a lot about him today." Sasuke whispered.

Sasuke didn't wait for a response from Itachi before he started to walk toward his room to where Naruto was. When he got in the room he heard Naruto talking on the phone but he didn't know who it was.

"Damn it, will you stop fucking calling me. I don't want to talk to him ever again. I did what he said now tell him to leave me alone." Sasuke heard Naruto say from the bathroom.

"No! Just tell him to leave me the hell alone. I have nothing to say to him now or ever." Naruto said completely frustrated pulling at his hair.

It must have been the end of the phone call because Sasuke heard the toilet flush and the water start running from the sink so Sasuke ran out his room before Naruto knew he was in there. When he came back in his room Naruto was walking out the bathroom going straight for his bag.

Sasuke ignored all that and cuffed Naruto back to him with Naruto looking at him weirdly but he shrugged it off.

"They told me to do it when you got out." Sasuke reasoned.

"We could have had the cuffs off for a while and you put them back on me. Talk about stupid," Naruto muttered.

"If I would have kept them off and someone caught us like that they would have added another week. Not taking any chances," Sasuke said digging out his homework along with Naruto.

What sucked for Naruto was that his writing hand was the hand that was currently chained up but Sasuke's writing hand was good. Naruto used that for his advantage by pulling Sasuke's hand to his side for better leverage on his book report. They studied for at least two hours by the time Itachi came upstairs to call them for dinner only to find Sasuke sleeping and Naruto still studying.

"Are you hungry, Naruto?" Itachi asked as he walked in the room to cover his brother with a quilt.

"Yeah a little bit." Naruto said not looking at Itachi but glancing at Sasuke.

"I will tell my mom that Sasuke is sleeping and your studying so if I can bring the food up for you." Itachi stated.

"Thanks," Naruto said looking at him now with a small smile.

"No problem, when you decide to lay down I will be willing to help you move him." Itachi said gesturing to Sasuke.

"I don't think that will be a problem." Naruto said softly looking at Sasuke. "But I will be sure to tell you if I need help." Naruto said looking back at Itachi.

The look didn't go unnoticed by Itachi and he thought it was something he would ever see, seeing as they always fought and argued. Itachi just walked out the room to go and tell his mom what him and Naruto talked about to see if he could bring food upstairs to Naruto. By the time he got back upstairs with the food Naruto was already at the bed with Sasuke lying next to him with his book in his hand.

"I'm not going to tell you how weird you two look laying together like that." Itachi said.

"You kind of just did," Naruto said with a smile putting his book down and taking his food.

"Well I could say a lot more." Itachi said chuckling pulling a chair next to the bed to talk to Naruto.

"Yeah I guess that's true. Anyone could say a lot about us if they saw us right now." Naruto said chuckling kind of enjoying the company.

"You don't talk very much?" Itachi asked gesturing between him and Sasuke.

"Not really, we might actually get along if we did." Naruto said honestly.

"Then, why don't you try to talk to him normally?" Itachi asked tilting his head.

Naruto took a few bites of his food, then glared at the sleeping bastard next to him and spoke. "Because I think we have two different ways of life. Our paths are just too different to keep going the same way. And because he irritates me." Naruto said honestly.

"Oh, why do you feel you two are so different? You could be more alike than both you realize." Itachi said.

Naruto was about to say something but Itachi rose from his chair and started walking to the door.

"You never know unless you try, Naruto." Itachi said and walked out the room.

Naruto decided to not think on it any more than he already has and finish his food. He read a few more pages in his book and then fell asleep curled up against Sasuke. They were most definitely going to wake in a strange position tomorrow morning.

* * *

 _ **Reviews..**_

 _ **You saw in this chapter Naruto was a lot more composed compared to Sasuke trying to actually rile him up. You got a little bit of Naruto's past and who he used to be. And you also got to see a very serious Naruto.**_

 _ **Can anyone take a guess to who Naruto was talking to in the bathroom? I am interested in hearing your guesses.**_

 _ **Next chapter I think I might be putting more nicer parts of Sasuke and Naruto in it. There will be parts where Sasuke actually does succeed in riling Naruto up that leads to other problems among the two.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello everyone,**_

 ** _I am so tired after all my classes and work that I haven't been able to really write. And not only that I keep finding myself starting new stories and where I want to go with those stories. I am still focusing on finishing my stories. I think this story is going to be at least 15 chapters but if it becomes more than it might. I just haven't decided yet. I just been going with the flow of things. Honestly I have been writing whatever comes to me when I can which lately has been rare seeing as my ass is in school and at work all the time that I can't do anything relatively fun. I won't be posting any new stories unless I finish them before I finish all these stories._**

 ** _Okay on to the point I was trying to make before I got sidetracked was I have a poll on my profile right now so if you like my stories and want some off hiatus then you should go and pick._**

 ** _Now onto the chapter I hope you enjoy._**

* * *

It has been a whole week since Naruto and Sasuke have been cuffed together and they're shockingly getting used to being attached to each other, aside from a few mishaps. Naruto learned that Sasuke is very diligent which he knew beforehand but now he knows just how much Sasuke studies and it isn't like Shikamaru intelligent, well some things are, but not everything like how he used to think. They started to work as a couple in everything.

Sasuke was quite shocked with how active Naruto is as a captain in the track team. He won every event he was in and encouraged everyone even himself when he participated. But Sasuke pushed that aside thinking he would cheer on anyone on his team. They celebrated after the track meet and he found it quite fun to hang out with the track team and never knew why he didn't consider doing this to begin with. He never even celebrated with his own team. He saw that Naruto seemed to be in a different element and that he smiled a lot more than usual and he found it nice.

The week of Naruto's vacation from work was over and now he had to explain to his boss if Sasuke could work with him or he would have to quit. Luckily enough for Naruto because she was a really generous woman that thought Sasuke was handsome enough to drag in customers. Kakashi ended up getting his boss into chaining them up after their shift was over and Naruto and Sasuke always had to work together no matter what.

"Naruto, you work in the kitchen today. Sasuke, you have to work on taking orders." Their boss said as they walked into the restaurant going to the back to change and get uncuffed.

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto said walking to the back dragging Sasuke with him.

Naruto was in a bit of a malevolent mood today. She could tell the minute he walked in that's why she set him in the back. It was an hour in their shift when a disruption came about bringing Naruto out the kitchen.

"Sasuke, what is the problem?" Naruto said gritting his teeth.

Naruto was beyond irritated. It was only Sasuke's first day at the job and he was going to get them fired.

"This girl groped my ass and I... politely removed it." Sasuke said gritting his teeth back just as irritated as Naruto.

"What's going on here?" Their boss asked as she walked out to the dining area.

"This guy pushed me down." The girl said pointing to Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." Mei their boss started.

"Boss, he did no such thing. She touched his..." Naruto started looking back at Sasuke who he suddenly was standing in front of in a protective way. "Ass. Then he politely removed it and she started being dramatic." Naruto said.

"Honestly," Mei said putting her hands on her head. "Can you two go to the kitchen and stay there." Mei said sighing.

Both boys walked to the kitchen.

"I hope I don't get fired." Naruto mumbled.

It was about five minutes before Mei came to the back to talk to them again.

"Naruto, Sasuke, excessive use of force." Mei deadpanned.

"Really? I didn't even touch her." Naruto said looking between Sasuke and his boss.

"I know that, but I have to talk to you both about it." Mei said.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Sasuke said.

"Your damn right it won't or I will have to fire you two. I know Naruto it's not your fault but you two come as a pair right now. You would just have to come back when your not an item. But for now your fine. Get back out there and don't touch anymore customers. If they do happen to touch you, let me know." Mei said and walked out the kitchen.

"Sasuke, don't fuck this up for me." Naruto said a sigh of relief coming out.

"I really didn't mean to do that, sorry." Sasuke said with his head down.

Sasuke really wasn't trying to get Naruto fired. Naruto looked at Sasuke shocked not believing what just came out his mouth.

"I better get back out there." Sasuke said running out the kitchen.

'What the hell was that about? Why did I apologize?' Sasuke thought as he came up to a table that had new customers.

A couple male customers that were in business suits. One person Sasuke really noticed was a man with spikey red hair that was around Itachi's and Shusui's age.

'Why does this guy look so familiar?' Sasuke thought.

"Can I take your order?" Sasuke asked catching all the men's attention aside from the redhead who happened to be looking at the menu.

When he did finally look up he had a smirk on his face that Sasuke didn't like one bit.

"Order your drinks," the redhead said to his companions.

"I would like sprite." One man said.

"Same," the other two guys said simultaneously.

"I would like to know where the waiter Naruto is? And a coke." The redhead said.

Sasuke felt conflicted, something told him to walk away from this man without an answer and the other was to hit this guy with the smirk.

"He isn't here at the moment." Sasuke answered neutrally.

He decided against the other decisions he wanted to do. But he still didn't understand why he wanted to protect Naruto from this man.

"Really? I heard today was his first day back in a week." The man with the red hair said.

"Not my problem if he isn't here." Sasuke said. "I will be getting your drinks and give you a few more minutes to choose what you want." Sasuke said and walked away to the back.

"Must be a new waiter," the redhead said in a way Sasuke knew he was talking shit to get a rise out of him.

Sasuke just knew he couldn't do anything to fuck up Naruto's job. Sasuke was nervous and he couldn't explain why but everything about that man seemed sadistic and just plain evil. He had to tell Naruto about him.

"Naruto," Sasuke called out to him as he walked to the kitchen.

"What's up? Don't tell me another customer complaint." Naruto said sighing ready to go out and talk to the customer.

Naruto was just about to pass Sasuke when Sasuke pulled him back in the kitchen.

"No, it's not that. Someone with red hair is out there asking about you. I didn't know what to say so I said you weren't here. But someone told him that you were back starting today." Sasuke said quickly.

"You said a redhead? Man?" Naruto questioned his eyes turning something Sasuke has never seen before.

"Do you know him? Do you want me to tell him you're here?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I mean... I do know him. But... don't tell him I'm here. And thanks," Naruto said going back to his food.

Sasuke didn't know what to say but he knew he wouldn't give Naruto away if he didn't want too. That guy seemed bad to begin with so he didn't care to lie to the bastard and with the way Naruto looked he was sure that guy was someone Naruto didn't want to be involved with.

When Sasuke went back out to take them their drinks and take their orders Sasuke didn't expect to see them all patiently waiting for him like the way they were. It seemed suspicious and Sasuke didn't like it one bit. Mei walked out to just see how Sasuke was doing, to see him serving the one person she didn't want in her restaurant while Naruto was here. At the moment she was glad he was in the back but she ran back there to check on him anyway.

"Naruto, do you realize he is out there right now?" Mei asked.

"Yeah, it's a perfect time to just poison him." Naruto said in a neutral and calm tone that seemed unnatural.

Sasuke was just walking to the back when he stumbled in on the conversation, he wanted to know more so he waited on the side of the kitchen where he couldn't be seen by the customers or by Naruto.

"You know you can't poison him." Mei said and approached him. "Naruto..." Mei said giving him a hug.

"I can't be seen by that bastard. How the hell did he find what time I work?" Naruto questioned sounding like he was really sad and this brought pain to Sasuke's heart.

Sasuke bit his lip and walked into the kitchen and acted shocked by seeing them hug in actuality he really was shocked because he didn't know they were hugging.

"Here are there orders." Sasuke said handing the list to Naruto.

"Sasuke, do you think you can help him cook? A few of my other workers just came in and they can deal with the customers." Mei said then looked at Naruto giving him a nod.

It was a few minutes of mindless chatter of who would cook what and if Sasuke knew how to cook certain things until Sasuke just got his nerve to ask Naruto.

"Who is that guy?" Sasuke asked biting his lip.

"I don't think that is any of your business." Naruto said softly.

"I... I get it. Never mind act like I didn't even..." Sasuke was saying.

"It's my cousin, my mom's brother's son." Naruto said softly but loud enough for Sasuke to hear him.

"If he's your cousin..." Sasuke started.

"I don't want to talk about why I don't live with him or my uncle and rather shack up in that cheap apartment and have to deal with my inheritance being handled by Iruka and Kakashi sensei." Naruto whispered the ending but Sasuke still heard it loud and clear.

"Was it bad?" Sasuke asked softly.

"Yeah," Naruto said closing his eyes and finishing the last of the food. "Tell them order is up." Naruto said passing the plates to Sasuke trying to distract him to get off the topic.

"Order is up," Sasuke said loudly.

The rest of their cooking session was done in silence or full of questions and instructions. Naruto didn't mind teaching Sasuke the ropes of cooking. He liked learning how to cook himself so he didn't mind and he also loved to teach others what they didn't know. Sasuke learned so much about Naruto that he didn't know how it all added up. Naruto's whole past was kind of weird and sketchy, but he found himself interested in finding out more about Naruto. He couldn't explain it but Naruto reminded him of an onion.

"You know they say people are like food?" Sasuke said randomly at their break as they ate the food Naruto made for them.

"Oh yeah? And what would you say I am?" Naruto asked curiously his eyebrow arching up.

"I would say an onion." Sasuke said and chuckled after seeing Naruto's face.

"So I'm the one who makes girls cry?" Naruto questioned his eyebrow up in accusation.

"Never said I wasn't an onion. I just said I thought you were one." Sasuke said putting his hands up.

"Fine your garlic," Naruto said.

"Are you trying to tell me I smell?" Sasuke asked but still with the smirk on his face.

At the moment both of the boys couldn't believe they were actually getting along. They really liked playing around with each other.

"Okay maybe that was a bad choice. Fine you're a tomato." Naruto said with a smile.

"A tomato? So I'm juicy, I guess I can deal with that." Sasuke said pondering the thought and actually liking the thought.

"That's what you got out of that." Naruto said throwing his head back in laughter.

Sasuke used to find his laugh annoying but now he finds it quite endearing. Shit he used to find Naruto in general annoying, but now the only thing he finds annoying is that he can't find out anything about Naruto. Sasuke smirked at what Naruto said. When Naruto finally stopped laughing he turned to Sasuke with a real smile for once just for him.

"Didn't know you had a sense of humor, Sasuke. But glad to know," Naruto said the last part gently as he looked at his food to avoid eye contact with Sasuke.

They talked about a few rather miscellaneous things until their break was over and they had to start cooking again.

"Okay, Sasuke and Naruto, your good for the day. The other cook is here so you can get ready to head out. Oh and Sasuke you will be working in the back with Naruto for now on. And your brother is with your cousin in the dining hall." Mei said before walking out the kitchen.

Sasuke walked to the back because he had nothing else to do but Naruto had to stay in the kitchen to finish the meal he was cooking. When Naruto got back he looked tired and ready to pass out.

"Naruto, get ready fast so we can go back home and go to sleep." Sasuke said quickly.

"Hmm..." Naruto said as he started changing quickly.

"Naruto," Sasuke called out to him again.

"Hmm?" Naruto hummed out.

"Your cousin, um would he try to wait outside for you if he thinks you're here or anything like that?" Sasuke questioned nervously.

"Probably," Naruto said.

"Do you think it's smart to go out the front door?" Sasuke asked.

"He's more than likely watching the back." Naruto said like he was used to this treatment.

"So it will be safe to go through the front." Sasuke said to himself.

"Okay boys time to get handcuffed." Mei said walking into the back.

"Mei, can we get handcuffed in the car?" Naruto asked not wanting to be seen with Sasuke like that.

"You think he is still here, huh?" Mei stated as a question but it wasn't really one because she knew already, but Naruto still nodded his head.

She just gave the handcuffs to Naruto and he put them in his pocket so they could put them back on in the car. When Naruto was done putting his uniform away he put his hoodie on so it would cover his blonde locks and walked in front of Sasuke to head out. Itachi and Shusui noticed them and started heading out the door. Both boys looked tired and they weren't handcuffed so he figured they would explain that once they got in the car. Once they got in the car Itachi turned to mention it when Sasuke and Naruto were putting the cuffs back on without being told to do it.

Sasuke stayed up the whole drive but he was very conscious over the fact that Naruto was lying his head on him radiating heat off him like a heater. Sasuke wanted to shake him off but couldn't find himself to do it.

"So how was work?" Itachi asked.

"Honestly, felt weird working but I got used to it rather quickly." Sasuke said softly.

"What did you do?" Shusui asked.

"Cooked with Naruto. Well, actually I took orders at first but then customers kept being perverts so I got put in the back with Naruto." Sasuke said rather relunctantly.

"What did they do?" Itachi asked chuckling.

"A girl groped my ass, so I politely removed her hand." Sasuke said in the same tone as earlier.

"Politely? That's the word your going with?" Itachi asked laughing more.

"Yes," Sasuke said.

"How was his day?" Shusui asked gesturing to Naruto.

"I don't know how he thought his day was, but we did get to know each other a little bit better." Sasuke said honestly.

Naruto cuddled more toward Sasuke and Shusui had grown a smirk from seeing it especially seeing Sasuke not bothering to move him off him.

"It looks like you two got to know each other a lot more than you think if he's laying on you like that." Shusui said smirking making Itachi laugh and look back in his mirror.

Sasuke blushed, and pushed Naruto away but only got pulled toward him more.

'Damn it Naruto, stop pulling me to you.' Sasuke thought as he struggled to get out of Naruto's hold.

"Stop moving Sasuke," Naruto whispered in his sleep.

It made Sasuke stop moving immediately. He started to feel a lot more conscious of Naruto breathing at the nape of his neck, his hand that was handcuffed clutching his so they didn't strain their hands, and his other hand wrapping around his leg. Sasuke then noticed that his neck was a sensitive place and that he shouldn't let anyone near it. When they finally got to the house Sasuke couldn't of been happier he practically jumped waking Naruto.

"Damn it Sasuke, why the hell did you jump up like that?" Naruto asked irritated glaring with his sleepy eyes making Sasuke blush at what he was just thinking about.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Naruto asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Nothing idiot," Sasuke said turning his head so he could shake the blush but it was impossible because Naruto just walked up to him to see his face.

"Do you have a fever? Your red everywhere." Naruto asked concern in his voice and worried eyes looking at Sasuke.

"I'm fine," Sasuke said and started to pull Naruto to their room.

Itachi followed them in case they wanted to shower so he could uncuff them.

"Do you two want to take a shower?" Itachi asked as he followed them into their room.

"Yes!" They both said running to him to uncuff them again.

"Okay, well Sasuke come take a shower in my room." Itachi said while walking out and Sasuke did just that.

He needed someone to talk to and he didn't know who else to talk to aside his brother.

When Sasuke was finished taking his clothes off and entering the shower he heard the door open once again and noticed his brother sit on the sink counter.

"What's going on with you two?" Itachi asked getting right to the point.

"I don't know," Sasuke muttered.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked.

"I just don't find him annoying anymore. He has kind of grown on me. All the things that used to irritate me about him, don't anymore. I find things fun even if we argue and when we're apart it's honestly kind of lonely. I find myself looking at my arm that he is normally attached to." Sasuke voiced exactly what he was thinking not being able to take it anymore.

"Sounds like you have a crush on him." Itachi commented.

"I DO NOT!" Sasuke screamed blushing.

"Explain earlier when you were blushing then." Itachi said.

Sasuke face-palmed himself in the shower, of course his brother would bring that up.

"I was just thinking about things." Sasuke grumbled.

"Like what?" Itachi questioned.

"Okay fine, maybe I think he is cute when he sleeps and I stare at him a little longer than I am supposed to. But I am just curious about him because he is nothing that I expected him to be. I thought he was a dumb blonde boy obsessed with ramen and track. I didn't know he works hard and studies more than I do and lives alone with no one there to look out for him. I didn't know all that..." Sasuke ranted but whispered the last part.

"Sasuke, who is the first person you think about in the morning? Think about when you weren't handcuffed to Naruto too." Itachi asked.

"Naruto was the person I thought about." Sasuke said not wanting to admit it but knowing he couldn't lie to his brother.

"Who is the last person you think about before going to sleep?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke didn't answer just thought about it. He turned off the shower and Itachi handed him his towel. Itachi didn't wait for an answer because he already knew the answer to the question he asked his brother.

"Alright little brother I am leaving. Naruto has the handcuffs by the way so just cuff yourself to him." Itachi said and walked out the bathroom so Sasuke could get dressed.

Sasuke let his thoughts run around crazy in his head while he got dressed.

'God damn it,' Sasuke thought irritated.

Sasuke walked back to the room to find Naruto laying in Naruto's spot on the bed and looking comfortable and the single hand and handcuffs that kept them together lying on Sasuke's side like he was waiting. Sasuke just stood there for a little bit looking at Naruto's toned body and noticed Naruto didn't dry his hair properly just wrapped it in a towel. Sasuke just walked up to the blonde and lifted his head and started drying the blonde's hair not wanting Naruto to get sick. Then they would both be shit out of luck with school. Naruto was really out like a light seeing as he didn't move once while Sasuke dried his hair. When Sasuke felt like it was sufficiently dry he laid down right next to Naruto handcuffing himself and turning off the light to go to sleep so he could go to bed also. Within the few minutes of lying down in the dark Sasuke found himself grabbing at Naruto's hand so they would be holding each other's hands when they woke up.

'Damn it, I do like the idiot.' Sasuke thought.

That was the last thought before Sasuke fell asleep. When they woke up in the morning Sasuke was in a pissy mood and that put a strain on the bond they were starting to grow over the week they were having. They argued about everything today and what no one expected Sasuke started with Naruto every time. They had to stay after school before practice to talk to Kakashi sensei about what was going on between the two.

"What is your problem today? You two have been doing perfectly fine the past week and yesterday." Kakashi sensei asked mainly looking at Sasuke.

"I don't know what his problem is today. We have been getting along. It's like he is just trying to start with me for no reason so I won't be close to him." Naruto voiced sounding irritated but Sasuke could tell that Naruto was really upset about the situation.

Sasuke was in his inner turmoil at the moment because he wanted to voice that he didn't feel that way and that he wanted to be close to him too. But no matter, what his tongue was caught.

"Sasuke, what is your problem today?" Kakashi sensei asked.

"I'm just having a bad day and Naruto is the closest one to me so I guess I have been taking it out on him." Sasuke said looking down the whole time, not wanting to look at Naruto or Kakashi.

"Okay, since it wasn't both of you I won't penalize you two. But please learn to control yourselves. Even if he is having a bad day Naruto control your own temper." Kakashi sensei said.

Naruto didn't know why but today felt so different and that's what bugged him the most. It was intentional and he knew it but he couldn't think of a reason why Sasuke would just want to push him away from him. The first week he could ignore if Sasuke was getting snippy thinking about how he wanted to get away from him overpowered his senses so he didn't want to do anything to jeopardize getting the cuffs off. But he knew this was different like he was trying to put a wedge between them. They were just starting to get to know each other and get along.

'Why? Why does this bother me so much? It pains my heart to know he is pushing me away.' Naruto thought.

"Okay you two are dismissed. Good luck at practices." Kakashi sensei said and the boys took off.

Naruto stopped as Sasuke continued to try and walk but Naruto wasn't budging for anything. Sasuke turned back to see why it is that Naruto stopped so abruptly.

"What are you doing? We're going to be late." Sasuke asked in a snarky attitude.

"See! Why do you do that? Your doing it on purpose. If you don't want to get along then just say that. I don't get you. Why ask me all those personal questions about myself and past if you don't want to get along with me? I don't understand what changed since last night and it hurts my feelings because I thought we were becoming friends but I guess we can never be friends." Naruto said looking hurt for a change and it was directed at Sasuke.

Naruto shook his head and started moving again and started pulling Sasuke with him. Sasuke wanted to say something, he wanted to so bad but he couldn't open his mouth no matter what he did. He grabbed Naruto's arm before they could move closer to the locker room. Naruto looked at him with hurt eyes and that brought pain to Sasuke's heart.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke whispered.

"What?" Naruto asked shocked.

Sasuke didn't want to repeat himself in fear of Naruto hearing to much.

"What did you say? Sasuke, tell me what you said." Naruto kept repeating as Sasuke just kept walking.

It got to the point of irritating Sasuke that he just turned around and yelled in Naruto's face.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY! DAMN DID YOU HEAR ME NOW?" Sasuke screamed.

"Yeah, everyone heard you." Kiba said walking up to them. "You guys need to take your couples spat somewhere else so others don't hear you." Kiba said and walked into the locker room.

Sasuke blushed from straight embarrassment and from what Kiba said about them being a couple.

"Now look what you did." Sasuke said sighing and turned to start heading back to the locker room.

Naruto felt impulsive and he didn't know how to explain the sudden burst of happiness he felt from just hearing Sasuke's words and impulsively hugged him.

"Naruto, what the hell is wrong with..." Sasuke was saying as he struggled to get Naruto to let him go before he heard a set of words at the back of his ear.

"I'm glad, I didn't want you to hate me." Naruto whispered letting him go reluctantly.

Sasuke bit his lip, he could smell Naruto's scent and it was quite intoxicating.

"Let's get going," Naruto said dragging Sasuke in the locker room.

They got uncuffed rather quickly the moment they got in by Lee. Seeing as he let them free Lee ran to the track field prepared to run but Naruto was starting with basketball this week since it was Sasuke's turn to go to practice first.

"So, your sorry, huh?" Suigetsu mumered to Sasuke.

"Shut up," Sasuke said.

"I think it's nice to apologize when you know your wrong." Neji said quietly.

"Hey Neji," Sasuke said finishing putting on his shorts and stuffing his stuff in his locker.

"Naruto, look at you bud. Looking like a different man now since your training on both teams now." Kiba said hitting Naruto on his arm because he thinks Naruto got more muscular.

"Oooh Sasuke, you better not let him steal your man." Suigetsu said making fun of Sasuke.

"Shut the hell up," Sasuke said as he was getting more riled up.

"Suigetsu, shut the hell up already." Neji said.

"Your going to get hit Sui." Jugo said as Sasuke and Neji walked out the locker room.

"Be for real Jugo, Sasuke is starting to act differently. He never goes out to eat to celebrate with the team when we win, but did it for Naruto's track team. That's bullshit." Suigetsu said not knowing Naruto was listening with Kiba.

"Yeah but it's not like he has a choice some of the time seeing as he is cuffed to the guy." Jugo reasoned.

"Whatever," Suigetsu grumbled and started to walk out with Jugo.

"Wow, people stay talking in here." Kiba said laughing.

"For real, remember when we found out who wasn't a virgin because the locker room doesn't have secrets." Naruto said.

"Tip from our seniors from last year." Kiba said laughing.

"What are you two still doing in here?" Shikamaru asked coming up to his locker.

"Talking about past times." Kiba said laughing.

"Yeah," Naruto said putting his stuff in his locker.

"I can't believe your back on the basketball team after we quit all those years ago." Kiba said.

"Me either," Shikamaru said.

"Speaking of which, why didn't you just quit too, Shika?" Kiba asked.

"You can't ask him that. You know damn well he hates running around a field. And you know this isn't permanent I am leaving the moment I can get the cuffs off." Naruto said laughing.

"Yeah but you guys should have considered coming back when we got to high school." Shikamaru said.

"He's still around, Shika. If he were to see my name on the roster he would tell his dad and I will have another problem on my hands. Speaking of which, Banri was at my job last night." Naruto said irritated.

"Was he with anyone else? Like Hisao maybe?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, I spoke to Hisao last week and he tried to convince me to talk to either Banri, my uncle, or Kurama and I didn't want to talk to none of them." Naruto said finishing up.

"Damn, well I got to go before Gai sensei makes me run extra cause I wasn't on time." Kiba said and started walking away.

As Kiba walked away he ran into Sasuke as Sasuke walked into the locker room. Kiba smirked and then continued walking. Sasuke didn't really like that look but had to ignore it in favor of getting Naruto.

"Naruto, Shikamaru, Asuma said get your asses out here." Sasuke said.

"Okay ready," Shikamaru said and Naruto nodded.

"Have you talked to Sara?" Shikamaru whispered.

No matter what though for some reason Sasuke's ears caught what he said and he was set on listening to the other answers.

"No, I haven't talked to her either since I left that year." Naruto said.

"Damn," Shikamaru said putting his head back.

"Welcome back you two," Asuma said.

Practice was shorter than usual today maybe because he wanted to limit exercises and focus on plays for the upcoming games on Saturday. No one was really sure but everyone was fine with that.

"Game this week Saturday against Ryuichi high school." Asuma said the one school Naruto didn't want to hear.

Naruto paled along with Gaara and Shikamaru. The two that actually knew the real reason why Naruto didn't play basketball anymore.

"I'm not on the roster, am I Asuma sensei?" Naruto questioned stepping forward.

"Yeah you are, don't get me wrong you don't have to play but you are on it." Asuma sensei said.

The blood drained from Naruto's face. Sasuke thought it was like Naruto seen a ghost.

"FUCK!" Naruto said and walked off.

Asuma along with everyone else was quite shocked even the two that knew what happened because they didn't expect Naruto to yell that.

"Sasuke, go check on him and head back to his practice." Asuma said.

"Yeah coach," Sasuke said nodding his head and heading to the door.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Naruto was currently screaming in the locker room as he kicked lockers and the benches.

Naruto finally dropped to a bench with his hands on his face. Sasuke got in the locker room and saw everything and didn't even know what to do so he approached him loudly so he knew he was there. Naruto looked up with eyes Sasuke has never seen before. It was like Naruto died and wasn't even there anymore, like a zombie.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked cautiously approaching Naruto like he is a wild animal or something.

Sasuke just slid to Naruto on the bench.

"I know I had a pretty rough day but now that seems to have shifted to you. Are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"NO! I didn't want to be in this position to begin with." Naruto said standing and slamming his fist into a locker.

"Calm down," Sasuke said and grabbed Naruto from behind so he couldn't hit him. "Just talk to me and we can try to fix the problem. Talk to me," Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear.

Naruto shockingly didn't hit Sasuke off him.

"I will later, let's get to my practice." Naruto said gently pulling Sasuke's arms off him. "Thank you," Naruto said and walked toward the door with Sasuke on his heels.

Practice went by quick and Sasuke's mother was there to pick them up tonight. They just got in the back seat not saying much. They answered when Mikoto asked questions but tonight their minds were on something else entirely. When they finally got to the house and were alone in their room they didn't know how to start the topic. Best thing was that they got uncuffed so they could take a shower so they were separated. They started to get a lot more privlige with the cuffs since they have been doing everything asked of them.

"Okay, as you probably know my parents are dead. They died when I was young around four so when they died I got handed to my mother's younger brother, my uncle, but he hated me. I lived with him until my beginning of middle school when Iruka sensei took me in after an unforgivable incident happened where no one could take it back. I have four cousins, three are my uncles kids and one is my aunts son that I actually talk to him. My uncle used to let my cousins torture me, my cousin the one you saw come into the restaurant carved these scars in my face when I was twelve along with his younger brother. Then they said they wouldn't take me back or try to take me from Iruka as long as I never step foot on a basketball court ever again. They knew I loved basketball but I loved being away from them more. It was under that condition that I never got taken away from Iruka and Kakashi." Naruto explained.

Sasuke approached Naruto and hugged him immediately. "You got those scars from your own family. I'm so sorry to hear that." Sasuke said gently making Naruto break a little bit.

Naruto didn't want to break but he hugged Sasuke back and started to tear up. Sasuke didn't know it was that hard for Naruto seeing as he seemed to be so optimistic. He didn't expect him to have such a dark past behind those beautiful blue eyes. He didn't like seeing Naruto hurt, it hurt his heart so much. Sasuke put one arm in Naruto's hair and hugged him harder. Naruto broke as he felt tears going down his face. When they both seemed relatively calm Sasuke decided to ask his own questions.

"Why does your uncle hate you?" Sasuke asked.

"Because he hated my father and I look like him." Naruto said.

"How did your parents die?" Sasuke asked.

"I honestly don't remember." Naruto said.

"Do you get along with any of them?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Yeah I get along with two. Sara and Hisao my two cousins. Banri and Kurama are fucking assholes. Kurama is the reason I had to quit he told his father to make that condition. Now I might get stuck being with them again because I am in basketball again." Naruto said saying the last part gently.

"Don't worry about that. My mother, my father, Kakashi, and your Iruka won't let you get taken away. I won't let you get taken to those bad people." Sasuke said gently.

Naruto didn't know how to take this close proximity to Sasuke or how nice Sasuke is being. It confused him but he could tell it was real because in his eyes it was marked with determination. They talked for a little bit longer than went to go and shower. When Naruto came back in the room Sasuke was sleeping this time but Naruto had the handcuffs so he put his on and then put Sasuke's on his hand.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke grumbled as he pulled Naruto with his other hand. "Lay down," Sasuke whispered and yanked Naruto down roughly.

"Damn Sasu..." Naruto started.

"Shush," Sasuke said putting his finger on Naruto's mouth.

Naruto playfully bit it and got a 'tsk' of the tongue from Sasuke that made him chuckle. But nonetheless he laid down and they both fell asleep.

Itachi came in the room to check on them and found that they were both curled facing each other. He found it so cute that he took a picture.

"Itachi, what are you doing?" Mikoto asked approaching Itachi.

She looked in the room and thought it was sweet and cute.

"Just like when they were kids." Mikoto whispered.

Itachi looked at her quickly but got smacked in the head and his phone snatched away. Mikoto sent the picture to herself than deleted it from Itachi's phone.

"Mom, why would you delete mine?" Itachi said following his mother down the hall.

"Because I can," Mikoto said happily.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **So you got some of Naruto's background now. Sasuke was kind of moody in this chapter.**_

 _ **I would love for everyone to tell me there favorite parts of the chapter that they really liked. My favorite part to write was the explanation at the end about his past and them talking about what food each other was.**_

 _ **I really like when people review I just would love to know what you thought was so great or you liked so much about the chapter it gives me great intel that will help me build a good next chapter. Just telling me to update soon is kind of a downer. I don't mind you writing that in the review but write what you liked most in the chapter too.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello everyone.**_

 _ **I am on a roll with my stories right now. I ain't going to lie I started up a lot of new stories that I won't post until almost all these stories are finished. I have to finish these stories first before I can do anything else. Don't worry all my stories will get done. I promise you all that.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

"Boys, let's make our school proud especially seeing as we will be playing on the other teams court." Asuma sensei said as the bus was pulling up to the school.

Naruto was fidgeting the whole way to the school his cousin happen to go too. It was like being slapped the whole way there. Sasuke wanted to make Naruto comfortable but he didn't know how that was going to work. Naruto was in his own world.

"It will be fine, Naruto." Sasuke whispered.

Shikamaru and Gaara were sitting in front of Naruto on the bus knowing how nervous he was. He texted them the night before and told them how he felt about the situation. Naruto couldn't back out especially with how dedicated Sasuke was to his team.

"I hope so," Naruto whispered looking out the window.

"Alright everyone, let's blow this team out the water." Asuma said as the doors opened.

Asuma started to let everyone out the bus but stopped Naruto and Sasuke to unchain them.

"I don't want other schools to think we have some twisted system so don't make me regret letting you two apart earlier than necessary." Asuma said making both of them nod their heads.

Sasuke and Naruto got off the bus and Naruto immediately wanted to run back on. The other basketball team was waiting for them with their coach to direct them to the changing area.

"Hello Ikki," Asuma greeted.

"Hello Asuma, we're going to have a good game today, right? Not like last year, right?" Ikki asked as he greeted Asuma shaking his hand.

"It is going to be a good game. This is my captain Sasuke Uchiha." Asuma said pulling Sasuke to the front.

"Ooh an Uchiha. Well I have an Uzumaki as my captain. I know you heard of his older brother and his cousin." Ikki said.

"Yes I heard of his _cousins,_ they are a talented family from what I hear." Asuma said.

"Kurama, show them to their changing area and be polite." Ikki said as he glared at Asuma.

"Yes sir," Kurama said and started leading the way with his team.

"Sasuke, this is going to be bad." Shikamaru whispered giving Sasuke a heads up on Naruto and Kurama's temper.

When they got to the changing room Kurama turned with a fake smile that was directed to Naruto making the whole basketball team nervous. Shikamaru and Gaara were near just in case.

"I thought we had a deal Naruto. So now your playing basketball again?" Kurama said walking toward him.

"Your wasting your breath on me because I don't plan on playing the game at all." Naruto said.

"Then why be on the team?" Kurama questioned.

"That's definitely not your concern." Naruto said looking up to Kurama with a glare.

"Hah, it's not like your better than me anyway." Kurama said starting to walk away.

"Obviously he was better than you if you were intimidated enough by him to make a deal with him to begin with." Sasuke said shocking everyone.

Kurama looked back immediately. "How dare you say that to me?" Kurama snarled.

"I must have hit a nerve." Sasuke said heading toward Naruto.

"Stop it Sasuke." Naruto whispered.

"He hasn't played in years so he doesn't compare to me." Kurama snarled getting extremely angry.

"Well I hope you trained really hard because just cause he isn't playing doesn't mean you will get past me. I plan on destroying you on the court. And that's my warning." Sasuke said with a smirk that turned into an erry smile.

Naruto was shocked by what was just said for him. Kurama just walked out the changing room with his teammates and left their team alone. Sasuke turned to Naruto to get dragged by Naruto to the bathroom and slammed against a wall.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto whisper yelled.

"What? Did you expect me not to say something to that snotty bastard?" Sasuke glared.

Naruto was so close to Sasuke's face that they could smell each other's breath and found it quite intoxicating to be around. Sasuke was honestly having a bigger problem than Naruto though.

"Yes, you bastard." Naruto said getting closer then blew past Sasuke's mouth to putting his head on Sasuke's shoulder. "But thank you," Naruto whispered against Sasuke's shoulder that made Sasuke smile.

"It's no problem, I am the only one that can pick on you." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto's lifted his head rather quickly glaring at Sasuke with a smile on his face.

"Shut up, bastard." Naruto said pulling away blushing.

Sasuke smiled liking the blush that was on Naruto's face. Naruto was mumbling about Sasuke being a stupid bastard. Sasuke couldn't shake the feeling he got so he just moved to Naruto kissing him on his cheek, shocking Naruto making him wide-eyed.

"I got this Naruto." Sasuke said smiling and walking away leaving a shocked Naruto behind to fall to the ground.

'Maybe I should just accept my feelings.' Sasuke said.

'What was that?' Naruto thought blushing profusely.

When Naruto started to hear everyone getting ready to leave he got up from the floor and quickly got into his basketball uniform and just sat at the bench next to Shikamaru and Gaara while Sasuke sat across from him talking to Suigetsu and Jugo.

"Alright boys, I know coach Ikki was being asshole about the beating we got from his team last year but it's different this year, right?" Asuma said.

"Definitely," all of them including Naruto said.

"Well he is surely confident about his captain more this year than last. Naruto, isn't that your cousin?" Asuma asked turning toward Naruto.

Naruto nodded his head not wanting to be the center of the topic.

"Well how good is he?" Asuma asked.

"I don't know, we never played on a team together and the last game I played with him was in middle school for my last game and I crushed him." Naruto said.

"So we might have a chance?" Asuma asked hopeful.

"I don't know," Naruto was saying but got cut off.

"It doesn't matter, I will be on him." Sasuke said.

"Really? That's great. First line up is Sasuke, Shikamaru, Suigetsu, Jugo, and Gaara." Asuma said as everyone stood up.

They were all heading out and Naruto pulled Sasuke to the back of the line.

"Be careful Sasuke, he doesn't play fair. I don't want you get injured." Naruto said worried.

"You will fill in for me if I do get injured, right?" Sasuke asked with his eyes shining.

"No," Naruto said turning his head to not look at Sasuke directly.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile. He liked that Naruto seemed to care about him even if he was in denial about it.

"I promise I will be careful." Sasuke said grabbing Naruto's usual handcuffed hand giving him a pinky promise.

"Come on you two." Asuma called to them.

They followed their coach and the game started. Sasuke had the score ten points ahead by the third quarter and wasn't letting up on their challengers but the also weren't letting up on him either. Sasuke got tripped in a terrible way that made him scream out.

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed to him running across the court.

"I'm fine, it just twisted a little bit." Sasuke grunted.

Itachi and Shusui was flaring in the stands by the terrible sportsmanship from the other team, especially from Kurama.

"Opps," Kurama whispered going past Naruto.

Naruto growled and was about to attack him when Sasuke grabbed him.

"I won't be able to play. Fill in for me." Sasuke said leaving no room to say no.

"Fine," Naruto said.

"SASUKE UCHIHA IS GETTING PULLED OUT THE GAME DUE TO AN INJURY!" The referees called out.

"What the fuck?" Itachi said glaring at no one in particular but then he couldn't help the smile that came on his face from seeing a riled up Naruto for his brother's behalf.

"Naruto Uzumaki number thirteen coming in for Sasuke Uchiha." The referee called out.

Kurama's head basically snapped up from hearing Naruto's name. When they got out to the court he got paired up with Naruto much to his dismay. Naruto was angry actually he was beyond angry he was murderous. All because his cousin's selfishness he had to be put in this situation.

"What happened to not playing?" Kurama asked in a slick tone.

"I don't want to hear you." Naruto said in the coldest tone Kurama ever heard.

"Ooh... are you mad because I hurt your boyfriend? Too bad..." Kurama said but didn't get to finish his last sentence because he was standing there alone.

"Get your shit together cousin because I am going to make your coach wish he had me instead of you." Naruto said making the three pointer.

Kurama struggled the whole game to keep up with Naruto and remembered middle school all over again. Naruto's school won by thirty points.

"I'm not playing anymore games so you better get better quickly." Naruto said as he was helping Sasuke get to the bus.

"You stupid bastard, I am telling my father." Kurama yelled to Naruto.

"Do what makes you happy." Naruto said with a smile that Kurama has never seen before.

"You did a good job," Sasuke said as he wobbled on the bus.

Naruto gave Sasuke a smile that made Sasuke's heart flutter and Sasuke wanted to make sure it was always there and that he was the one to create it. The moment they got on the bus Asuma handcuffed them to each other again. They didn't really seem to mind though, they were just laughing with each other. By the time they got to the school together they were sleeping on each other's shoulders. Shikamaru was the one to wake them. Sasuke and Naruto both got up feeling groggy and not all together there.

"Hey, do you guys want to go out with everyone to celebrate a victory?" Suigetsu asked with Jugo standing next to him.

Suigetsu was patiently waiting for the reply Sasuke always gave them.

"Sure let's go," Naruto said not giving Sasuke a chance to decline.

"Cool, you guys can hitch a ride with me and Jugo if you want?" Suigetsu asked.

"That's fine," Naruto said shockingly more accepting than Sasuke and Suigetsu expected him to be.

"Have fun kids," Asuma said as they all got off the bus.

The outing was quite fun and amusing for Naruto, Suigetsu and himself kept messing with Sasuke. Shikamaru and Gaara happen to go and found themselves chuckling at their friend's actions toward Sasuke.

"What do you know? I had a really good time tonight." Naruto said as they walked into their bedroom.

They were actually relieved that they had no school tomorrow so they could both sleep in. It was learned in the first week of sleeping together that they needed an intercom in their room for someone so they could get uncuffed when the other one is sleeping. They shockingly have been getting a lot of free space which in the beginning was against the rules but Kakashi was making exceptions for them. They actually got to start carrying their own key but it was only supposed to be used when it was really needed.

"Of course you had a good time. You fucked with me all damn night asshole." Sasuke grumbled but fell on top of Naruto since he dragged him down as he abruptly fell onto the bed. "Really Naruto?" Sasuke said as he removed himself from being on top of Naruto.

"Sorry about that, I forgot we're still connected." Naruto said scratching behind his head.

The room went quiet shocking because them two never went quiet around each other because they always felt awkward but this time was different. The silence was actually welcomed.

"You know Sasuke, I'm glad this happened to us. At first I thought it fucking sucked and that I'd rather be in hell than stuck to you. But after a while I found that you could be a really great guy." Naruto said glancing at Sasuke.

Sasuke revealed a gentle smile hearing how Naruto really felt not knowing Naruto was staring at him to see that smile. That smile made Naruto's heart flutter uncontrollably and made him want to run away. Problem was, that he was chained to the problem.

"I'm glad it happened too." Sasuke whispered finally looking at Naruto to find him staring at him too.

Sasuke couldn't turn away now that the eyes were on him and he had this remarkable urge to pull Naruto in for the kiss he so desperately wanted. But at that moment his whole body was paralyzed accept his head and that's exactly what moved. Naruto's eyes shifted to Sasuke's lips and Sasuke wasn't going to pretend that he didn't see that because he didn't want too. Sasuke felt exhilarated at the thought of Naruto wanting to kiss him just as much as he wanted to, but of course the moment was ruined.

"I'M HOME!" Mikoto announced.

That made both of them pull back. Neither of them actually realized how close they actually were from kissing each other. Naruto and Sasuke both turned their heads away from each other and started blushing profusely.

"I think we should take a shower." Naruto said still not looking at Sasuke and still blushing.

"Yeah I agree," Sasuke said taking the key out his pocket and uncuffing them.

That left Naruto running away toward the bathroom and Sasuke still sitting on the bed.

'What the hell was I just thinking?' Sasuke thought. 'I didn't really want to kiss Naruto. Wait... when did I start calling him Naruto?' Sasuke thought biting his lip getting up to go to his brother's shower.

"Hello little brother," Itachi said as he was on his computer looking something up.

"Hey, is it okay if I use your shower?" Sasuke asked.

"You don't have to ask just..." Itachi said turning in his seat to see his little brother blushing and pacing back and forth in his room. "What happened my fidgety little brother?" Itachi asked with a raised amused and curious eyebrow.

"We almost kissed just now." Sasuke said.

"Really now?" Itachi said as an amused smirk came to his lips.

"Don't get amused by my suffering." Sasuke said.

"Okay, how about you get in the shower and we can talk while your in there." Itachi suggested so no one else heard what they were saying.

Sasuke nodded his head and went to the bathroom immediately. After a few minutes of waiting Itachi came into the bathroom.

"So... tell me what happened?" Itachi asked sitting on the sink counter again.

"We were caught up in the moment telling each other how we're glad this happened because it really did help us start to get along like Kakashi planned but..." Sasuke said stopping not being able to find his words.

"You wound up caught up in the moment and thought about how kissable he was?" Itachi suggested.

"I don't think it was like that." Sasuke said his head leaning back and he placed his hand over his face.

"I'm just giving suggestions." Itachi said with a small smile on his face.

He knew his brother had a thing for the blonde. It was always Naruto this Naruto that and quite frankly it was starting to get annoying. But now that he can see it first hand he knows his brother really does have feelings for the blonde. What he didn't know was if the blonde has feelings for his emotion run brother. But than Itachi thought about the day he saw Naruto smile at his brother with an endearing smile that had feeling in it for once. But seeing them at the basketball game was more shocking to see because they cared for one another more than teammates.

"What do you think?" Sasuke asked breaking Itachi out his thoughts.

"About what?" Itachi asked.

"You weren't even listening. I said do you think he was just caught up in the moment or really likes me?" Sasuke asked sighing.

"I don't know, give me more time to see." Itachi said getting out the bathroom.

"What should I do?" Sasuke asked himself quietly.

Sasuke didn't realize how long he was in the shower until it started getting cold. Sasuke got out the shower and noticed his brother was gone completely out his room. Sasuke put his clothes on in the bathroom and dried his hair off as he walked back to the room to find Naruto drying his hair off with no shirt on. Sasuke wanted to control himself he did but now Naruto was making it into a problem.

"Your mom brought food up here for us." Naruto said softly as he picked up his food.

It was vegetable soup today. Naruto found it delicious but never spoke on how he felt about the food he ate unless it was to Mikoto herself. Sasuke didn't say anything just picked his food up and went to his desk to eat. He didn't want to be near Naruto right now but too bad that Naruto didn't get the message because he went right next to Sasuke sitting in his spot by the desk.

"Your mom said to make sure we're not off the handcuffs for to long." Naruto said as he put on a beater and gently put the handcuffs on Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke felt a tingle where Naruto touched and he wanted that tingle but he didn't want to get pulled a stray. He didn't know what Naruto wanted and that scared him from doing anything.

"Next week," Naruto said gently.

'Oh yeah next week is the last week for us.' Sasuke thought.

"Yeah," Sasuke said as he continued to eat his food not really wanting this conversation.

"Do you think we will still be friends after this? Or at least do you think we will get along?" Naruto questioned as he didn't want to look at Sasuke either.

"I... do you?" Sasuke asked.

"I want to be something better than before." Naruto said not sure either.

"Me too," Sasuke said quietly but loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"Good," Naruto said with a smile.

The rest of their dinner was quiet as they just did their weekend homework right away so they didn't have to do it later. When they finally laid down neither one of them was tired and it was one o clock at night. They couldn't get out of each other's mind. It was weird because unlike all the other nights neither was willing to grab the others hand to be comfortable. They kept brushing each other's fingers making that tingling feeling come back. When Naruto was finally starting to feel like he could fall asleep Sasuke started moving around not feeling comfortable on his back.

"Let's just take the cuffs off." Sasuke grumbled sitting up to undo them.

Naruto sat up quickly to stop him from touching the cuffs.

"No," Naruto said quickly.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow to look at Naruto asking him why silently.

"I... I just... don't think... it's a good idea." Naruto stuttered out.

"We can put them on before someone comes in the room." Sasuke reasoned.

"Would if someone comes in before we wake up and sees?" Naruto asked giving good reasons not to do it.

"Wow... this coming from you. I thought you were a daredevil." Sasuke said.

"I am, do you really want to risk getting more time?" Naruto asked looking Sasuke directly in the eyes.

Something about that sentence pissed Sasuke off.

"I will risk it." Sasuke said unlocking them.

"Well I won't," Naruto said grabbing the key from Sasuke and taking the cuff to wrap it around his arm again.

"What the hell Naruto?" Sasuke said as Naruto put his body weight on top of him. "Get off me," Sasuke grumbled.

"Give me the key." Naruto said in a demanding tone.

"Make me," Sasuke said in a challenging tone.

That made them start to wrestle. Sasuke didn't know how he ended up on top of him on the floor or how they ended up losing the key under the bed.

"Look what you did." Sasuke said looking at their cuffed hands then a the key under the bed.

"That was your fault." Naruto said as he was still laying on the floor with Sasuke straddling his waist.

"You couldn't just let us be unhooked for one night?" Sasuke asked appalled by the situation.

"Then a night would have turned into two then three then the rest of the week." Naruto said knowing how the situation would have went with Sasuke.

"No it wouldn't have." Sasuke said but inside he knew it would have.

"Shut up Sasuke, you know your lying." Naruto said trying to get up only to get pushed back down.

"I am not lying." Sasuke said looking down on Naruto.

"Yes you are." Naruto said as he tried to get up again.

This time Sasuke let him up and he got up as well to get back on the bed. They were peaceful once again. Sasuke was slightly irritated because he knew this was going to be a problem in the morning when they needed to use the bathroom.

"Naruto, are you awake still?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, I was about to fall asleep again until you interrupted me again. What do you want now?" Naruto asked.

"Well don't you think it will be a good idea to grab the key now instead of having to wake the other person up in the morning?" Sasuke asked looking Naruto's way.

"Fine, but this better not be an excuse to get out the cuffs tonight." Naruto said.

"If you feel that way you can hold it on your side." Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"Sounds good," Naruto said moving with Sasuke off the bed.

"You have to go under." Sasuke said.

"Of course," Naruto said crawling under the bed where there was dust mites everywhere. "Sasuke, you never go under here." Naruto commented before he came out.

"No, why would I?" Sasuke asked.

He didn't need to hear the reason when he saw Naruto. He just chuckled and started dusting off Naruto's face. Sasuke wasn't even paying attention to the fact that he was touching Naruto's chest or his face until he looked at Naruto's eyes. They did hold a question just stared in disbelief and something else Sasuke didn't know what it meant. Naruto just held the key up and uncuffed himself from Sasuke.

"I thought you didn't want to be uncuffed." Sasuke commented.

"I don't, I am taking off this shirt since I basically got attacked by the critters under your bed." Naruto said with a smirk.

"I do not have critters under my bed. The only critter I had under my bed just came out." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto honestly didn't expect that but laughed anyway.

"Yeah, whatever. Now I will be a critter on top of your bed." Naruto said with a smile. "Do you mind if I have no shirt on? All my clothes are dirty, plan to do wash tomorrow." Naruto said with a lopsided smile.

"I don't care," Sasuke said rolling his eyes but still looking at Naruto's body.

Naruto walked up to Sasuke and put his arm by him to put the handcuffs back on and then pulled Sasuke to the bed. Sasuke bit his lip but turned off the side lamp by his side.

"Sasuke," Naruto called this time but he turned to his side.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted but turned to his side also only to realize their faces were way to close that their noses were touching.

"What irritates you most about me?" Naruto asked staring at Sasuke's lips.

"That your talking right now." Sasuke said as he watched Naruto for Naruto to look up to his eyes.

"What should I be doing?" Naruto asked their lips mere inches apart.

"I don't kn..." Sasuke didn't get to finish the last word before Naruto's lips were on his.

It was a gentle kiss nothing like Sasuke was expecting. He also noticed that Naruto was holding his hand too. Sasuke ended up pulling Naruto to him more by his hair making the kiss deeper.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke whispered against Naruto's lips.

"I don't know," Naruto whispered back kissing Sasuke's nose then kissing both cheeks then went back to his lips.

"Stupid," Sasuke said pushing Naruto down getting on top of him to kiss him again.

There hands were still locked as Naruto and Sasuke kissed. Sasuke's other hand wandered down Naruto's chest then went to kiss on his neck making Naruto gasp. Sasuke decided he liked that sound and went for Naruto's neck again. Sasuke must have hit a sensitive spot to make Naruto growl at him. It was sexy and that made Sasuke bite down on Naruto's shoulder blade making Naruto groan.

"Sasuke, stop it." Naruto said in a muffled tone.

Sasuke looked up to make eye contact with Naruto to see something he didn't think he would expect. Naruto looked at him with love in his eyes. How did he never see this before? He always watched Naruto... wait he watched Naruto. The revelation that Naruto cared a lot about him made him kiss him but this time was more cautious than gentle. But after that kiss he got off Naruto and laid next to him not letting his hand go. They didn't know what the other meant about their kiss but the talk needed to happen soon or they would be split and it would be hard to talk again.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **Okay everyone this was the first time they are acknowledging something else is going on between them. Give them some time. They aren't going to have a great time figuring out their own feelings for one another like some may hope. They are going to have many mishaps before they get any better.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello everyone.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

Itachi and Shisui were downstairs for about fifteen minutes since Mikoto and Fugaku left listening to Sasuke and Naruto argue back and forth like a couple. They didn't know what they were arguing about but it was eventful leading them to fight each other.

"I AM NOT DOING IT!" Naruto screamed.

They couldn't hear Sasuke at that moment but they could sum it up from what Naruto was saying.

"Damn it Naruto, stop being so stubborn. You have to talk to them eventually. Why don't we do it in a safe environment like my house?" Sasuke said trying to reason with the irate blonde who was currently dragging him around the room.

"I DON'T CARE I DON'T WANT TO BE AROUND THOSE PEOPLE!" Naruto screamed.

"IT'S GOING TO HAPPEN WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Sasuke screamed getting irritated with Naruto.

He understood why Naruto was being so stubborn but he wanted to solve this issue before Naruto had more problems. Earlier that day Naruto's uncle called and said he had to come and have a talk with Naruto, Naruto being Naruto refused and hung up in his face. But Sasuke being a reasonable fellow that he is called back after stealing Naruto's phone calling them back and telling them the address to his house and explaining to his parents that some of Naruto's family would be here today. Mikoto accepted right away but Fugaku was on Naruto's side for some unknown reason to Sasuke and Naruto.

Naruto growled at Sasuke and that is what started them their second fight of the day.

"Just because I let you into my personal life a little bit doesn't mean you can make decisions for me." Naruto said as he started swinging his fists at Sasuke.

"IT doesn't matter. It is going to happen so just accept it. Would have rather them come to our job and fuck it up for us." Sasuke said while blocking as many hits as he could.

"Stop it Naruto, your pissing me off." Sasuke said knocking them both over but he landed on top of Naruto.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and hand to stop the assault.

"I know your mad at me for doing what I did but like I said to you before they aren't going to take you from my house. I won't let them. Now stop acting this way and let me help you." Sasuke said slamming Naruto's arm and hand to the floor.

They were quiet for a while until Naruto spun them around.

"I don't appreciate being told what to do. You could have asked me before you did it instead of doing it then telling me what was going to happen." Naruto said glaring at Sasuke.

"I'm sorry but it needed to happen and if I kept letting you talk you would have never done it." Sasuke said reaching up to touch Naruto's face.

"Did my little brother just apologize?" Itachi asked looking at Shisui shocked.

"Yes, he did. We need to write this in our calendars. It has to mounumented." Shisui said looking appalled just like Itachi.

"Will you two shut the hell up?" Sasuke said throwing a pillow at them.

Itachi and Shisui just stood there shocked because Naruto and Sasuke didn't even move to get the pillow or not that they seen. They really are moving better together.

"Let's go," Itachi said when he heard the doorbell ring.

When they left the room they shut the door only to hear fighting again. Naruto was irritated at Sasuke so he decided to bite Sasuke since his hands were currently occupied.

"OWWW... damn it Naruto." Sasuke said sitting up because Naruto got off him after he punched him in the face.

"SASUKE! NARUTO! SOMEONE IS AT THE DOOR FOR YOU!" Shisui screamed.

"Who the hell could that be?" Sasuke questioned as he rubbed his neck where he got bit.

"We should take the cuffs off." Naruto said.

"What? Why?" Sasuke questioned.

"Because that has to be one of my relatives. None of my friends come to your house and all your friends never mind you don't have any." Naruto said shaking his head.

Sasuke growled then smacked Naruto in the head, but he did uncuff them to see what was going on. When they got downstairs they saw the red head that was at the restaurant, Kurama who happened to just play a game with them, and another guy who seemed to be Itachi's age.

"Hello again," the redhead said to Sasuke only to have Naruto glaring at them.

"Banri, Kurama, and Hisao, what are you doing here?" Naruto basically growled out.

"Naruto, it's nice to see you again. I just wanted to come and see you since I wouldn't be coming to dinner later." Hisao said.

"Hi Hisao," Naruto said making a sad face.

"Well introduce us," Banri said.

Naruto growled again and everyone in the room saw the tension in his body. Naruto preferably would rather have his head smashed in at the moment then be here.

"Itachi, Shisui, and Sasuke this is Banri my asshole older cousin, Hisao my nice older cousin, and the little shit that happens to be the one to injure Sasuke yesterday because he couldn't play on his own merit is Kurama." Naruto concluded pointing everyone out.

Everyone was bristling aside from Hisao who was currently trying to keep the other two calm.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. This is our cousin Shisui and that one over there that happens to be lecturing Naruto is Sasuke." Itachi said stepping forward to clarify who was who.

Banri was the one to step forward to shake Itachi's hand.

"Naruto, what the hell is wrong with you? Your not going to do that later." Sasuke lectured.

"Sasuke, I know we just started to get along but you should know by now that I will make the situation difficult." Naruto said with a completely straight face.

"Please try to be civil." Sasuke pleaded.

"Fine, I will try but I make no promises especially with my asshole of an uncle." Naruto said irritated.

"That's better," Sasuke said making Naruto chuckle.

"Why do you even have him here?" Banri asked Itachi.

"…" Itachi was honestly stumped on what to say.

"Because he is a dear friend of mine and I wanted to help him." Sasuke said coming into the conversation.

"Are you the reason he is playing basketball again?" Kurama asked.

"I told you I'm not playing anymore that was a one time thing because you hurt Sasuke." Naruto said shaking his head.

"Yes I am the reason he plays again for now at least until the month is over but that doesn't concern you." Sasuke said ending with a fake smile.

"Naruto, I am glad to see that your well." Hisao said breaking the tension easily.

"Glad your not evil yet." Naruto said bringing the tension just as fast.

"This is weird." Itachi whispered to Shisui.

Shisui just nodded his head in agreement and watched quietly. Sasuke kicked Naruto for that comment.

'Will he just stop? He makes it worse.' Sasuke thought.

"What did you guys want that you couldn't wait till later?" Sasuke heard Naruto ask.

Banri then tilted his head to the side with a smile that made Sasuke uncomfortable.

"To make sure." Banri said standing up.

Naruto tensed even more if that could be possible.

"Yeah, Naruto don't forget." Kurama said standing after his brother and walking toward the door.

Hisao sat there for a second with sad eyes looking at Naruto with pity. Naruto just glared.

"I'm sorry Naruto, be there okay." Hisao said standing up about to head to the door. "You can come too Sasuke." Hisao said and started to head to the door.

Naruto didn't say goodbye or anything for that matter just walked upstairs with Sasuke and them shocked raising eyebrows at each other. Sasuke didn't hesitate to chase after Hisao instead of Naruto because he knew he wouldn't get answers from Naruto and Naruto more than likely wouldn't want him to come.

"Wait..." Sasuke said as he ran up to Hisao.

"Sasuke yeah what is it?" Hisao asked.

"What were you talking about? In there where can I go?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know how to explain this to you if Naruto hasn't. I know Naruto is pretty secretive." Hisao said irking Sasuke's nerves.

"Yeah I know that too but nothing will be solved if I don't know what's going on." Sasuke said.

Beep. Beep.

"Come on Hisao." Banri screamed from the drivers seat of a Benz.

"Hang on," Hisao said and looked back at Sasuke pulling a piece of paper out his pocket. "When you have time and are not around Naruto call me and I can tell you. Right now isn't a good time to talk seeing as Banri is around." Hisao said handing the piece of paper to Sasuke.

"Okay," Sasuke said.

"Don't let Naruto know I gave you my number." Hisao said then walked away.

"Why is this family so secretive and crazy?" Sasuke asked to himself as he walked back to the door putting the number in his shoe.

"Sasuke, what the hell was that about?" Itachi asked.

"Long story short, Naruto doesn't really get along with the family that is alive." Sasuke said then walked to his stairs.

When Sasuke got in his room Naruto was pacing back and forth mumbling some incoherent things Sasuke didn't really understand.

"Naruto..." Sasuke called out to him to be ignored.

Sasuke just locked his door and walked up to Naruto. But the moment Sasuke reached out to grab his arm Naruto ripped out of his hand.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Naruto screamed having fear in his eyes.

It wasn't the only thing Sasuke saw though, he saw the sadness in his eyes. But it was like Naruto was in another place when he was looking at Sasuke.

"Naruto, calm down." Sasuke said gently pulling him to him.

"Get off me, I didn't do anything." Naruto said lowly.

"Just calm down Naruto," Sasuke said trying to calm Naruto as he thrashed in his arms.

Sasuke thought of something as the thrashing continued and realized the handcuffs might come in handy in a situation like this. Sasuke immediately put one on him and the other on Naruto. It was hard to maneuver but he couldn't let Naruto go.

The minute Naruto seemed to feel the metal around his arm he did calm down.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered into Sasuke's chest.

"Yeah, it's me. Just calm down." Sasuke whispered rubbing Naruto's back as a soothing gesture.

"I can't go back to them Sasuke." Naruto whispered getting closer to Sasuke.

"I won't let you go back to them." Sasuke said kissing Naruto's forehead. "I promise," Sasuke said kissing Naruto gently on the lips. "You'll be okay," Sasuke whispered as he pulled away.

"I am putting my trust in you Sasuke don't make me regret it." Naruto said making Sasuke blush.

Sasuke didn't know what to say to Naruto so he just turned his head.

"Sasuke, are you blushing?" Naruto asked popping in his face.

"No, of course not idiot." Sasuke said pushing Naruto's face away from his.

"Yes you are," Naruto said jumping on Sasuke.

"Get off me Naruto." Sasuke said shaking his shoulders to move Naruto.

"No way," Naruto said pulling Sasuke to look at him and kissed him.

Sasuke fought at first but then couldn't help but get caught in the moment. They didn't talk about what happened last night and I don't think either planned on it. They were both scared to hear what the other had to say. When they pulled apart Naruto was the one blushing but Sasuke wasn't much better himself just quicker to get rid of it.

"Who's blushing now?" Sasuke said smirking as he dragged Naruto to the door.

"I'm not blushing bastard." Naruto grumbled.

"Do you want me to get you a mirror?" Sasuke asked smirking and tilting his head to the side.

When they walked back downstairs they realized either no one was home or it got extremely quiet. The moment they walked into the kitchen they saw a note from Itachi saying they went to go do something that they'll be back later for dinner.

"It looks like we're here alone until dinner. What do you want to do?" Naruto asked seeing as he was the one to read the note.

"I wonder what they went out to do." Sasuke mused.

"Let's play a prank on Shisui and Itachi." Naruto said exhilarated.

"No way, my brother would know we're trying to pull one on him." Sasuke said.

"No he won't, did you forget when I told you I played plenty of pranks on people when I was a kid?" Naruto said with an amused smile.

"But they knew it was you to do it." Sasuke said sitting down as his counterpart paced by him.

"Who said I wanted to hide that we did it?" Naruto asked amused.

"What are you planning?" Sasuke asked amused now.

"I haven't decided yet but I want to do something that will get them to stop fucking with us for the remainder of the time we're stuck like this." Naruto said holding their arms up that have the handcuffs.

The plan wasn't continued because Naruto's phone rang and Naruto decided to answer it.

"Hello," Naruto said.

Sasuke couldn't hear what was being said or was talking but Naruto smiled softly at the voice he heard.

"How are you? Sasuke, do you mind?" Naruto asked gesturing to the handcuffs.

"That's good to hear. No, you know how he is. I miss you too." Naruto said.

Sasuke just listened from the kitchen with Naruto being in the living room.

"How did you get my number?" Naruto asked.

"Oh I should have guessed that huh. Okay see you later." Naruto said pausing and then Sasuke heard a little whispered I love you too and Naruto walked back into the room.

Sasuke didn't realize that his face seemed angry until Naruto walked into the room and stopped at the door.

"What's wrong with you?" Naruto asked but Sasuke didn't say anything.

He was irritated and he didn't understand fully why. Just hearing Naruto say I love you to an unknown person made him mad. It irritated his very being hearing those words come out his mouth and he couldn't tell Naruto what he was feeling.

"Nothing," Sasuke grumbled walking to Naruto chaining their hands back together and dragging him back to the living room to watch a movie.

"Are you sure nothing is bothering you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sure, let it go." Sasuke said changing the channel.

"Something is bothering you, so why don't you just tell me?" Naruto said getting slightly irritated.

Naruto didn't understand why he had to be open all the time but Sasuke wasn't being open at all.

"I'm going to the room to sleep." Naruto said frustrated now.

"What is wrong with you now?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing, I just want to go to sleep." Naruto said not really hiding his frustration because he wants Sasuke to know how he feels when he does that to him.

"Come on, your not exactly your irritation. What is wrong?" Sasuke asked grabbing Naruto's arm to stop them at the foot of the stairs.

"What's wrong? Nothing of course." Naruto said with a blank face and continued to walk and drag Sasuke up the stairs.

Sasuke grit his teeth and followed silently until they got to the room where he knocked Naruto over on the bed.

"What is your problem?" Sasuke asked irritated as he got on top of him.

"It's frustrating isn't it?" Naruto questioned looking up at Sasuke who was glaring.

"What is?" Sasuke asked bewildered.

"Not getting an actual answer but knowing something is wrong. I hate when you do that to me. You expect me to be open with you about everything that bothers me but you don't do the same for me. It's annoying and I don't like it." Naruto ranted shocking Sasuke.

"I didn't notice I do that." Sasuke said slowly.

"Well you do and it irks me. If something is wrong I want to know just like you want to know." Naruto said.

Sasuke got off Naruto to fall on the bed too.

"I will make sure to not do it again." Sasuke sighed.

"At least your trying bastard." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Shut up idiot…" Sasuke grumbled as he thought about today.

"Do you think we should tell my parents about your situation with your uncle and cousins?" Sasuke asked not sure what Naruto was going to say.

"I have no idea. A part of me wants to but the other part of me doesn't want to reveal my past. Maybe we can just tell your parents that they hate me and treated me bad without going into extreme details." Naruto said.

"You know we can't hide it very well if you act like how you did earlier." Sasuke said glancing at Naruto.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I will try to rain it in. It's just every time I see them I get angry and want to hit them." Naruto said as his fist instinctively balled into a fist.

"But this time your not alone." Sasuke said gently grabbing Naruto's hand that was currently balled up.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and gave him a small smile but Sasuke for some reason could tell it was fake but he knew Naruto was happy that he was around.

"I'm glad your around Sasuke." Naruto said and closed his eyes.

Sasuke just looked at Naruto with a warm smile that Naruto didn't catch because he shut his eyes.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered in his ear making Naruto jump up. "If your going to fall asleep give me the key and go to sleep." Sasuke said with a smirk at making Naruto nervous.

"Bastard," Naruto grumbled giving him the key.

Once they were separated Naruto laid on the bed properly and fell asleep rather quickly.

"He must have been really tired." Sasuke mumbled and walked to his desk to do some reading but kept finding himself lonely so walked to the bed to Naruto.

He felt lonely to the point he just handcuffed himself back to Naruto and fell asleep right after him. When Naruto woke up Sasuke's arm was on his chest. He looked for the key to see it was on top of Sasuke's table stand so he crawled over Sasuke only to wake Sasuke. Sasuke was just staring at Naruto in shock because he didn't expect this type of wake up call.

"I was just trying to get the key." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke nodded his head but didn't make no move to get the key just stared at Naruto with an unreadable expression until a small smile broke on his face when Naruto lowered himself to kiss him. Naruto wasn't passionate about this kiss it was more nervous and Sasuke liked that feeling of control he had even when he was under the other teen. Sasuke flipped them over to continue getting a better kissing position for himself.

"WE'RE HOME! NARUTO SASUKE COME DOWNSTAIRS AND HELP WITH THE GROCERIES!" Mikoto screamed from the bottom of the stairs.

Sasuke got off Naruto but was panting from the way he was kissing him. He couldn't get over the feeling he got when he kissed Naruto but they had more pressing matters to attend too. They made their way downstairs only to have Mikoto walk up to them to uncuff them with a smile.

"I don't want anyone think we are doing some cruel and unusual punishment on you two. From what I heard from Kakashi is that you have a rocky past with your mother's brother." Mikoto said.

Naruto nodded, "that's why I wanted to ask if my adopted father well my foster father could come to this?" Naruto asked knowing more than likely that she will say yes.

"Of course he can come, maybe we can sort these things out better." Fugaku said from the doorway.

Fugaku wasn't going to say anything to the kids but he hated Naruto's uncle with a passion maybe it was because Naruto's uncle hated him and Minato the same but he couldn't stand the way he treated Naruto. One problem with when his friend died was that he couldn't take him away from those horrible people. Not many people knew about Fugaku's involvement to keep them away from Naruto's inheritance. Minato and him worked on all the paperwork just in case anything was to happen to him or Kushina. Smart man that he was.

But it didn't change the fact that he didn't do anything about them scarring his best friend's kids face up like he wasn't worth anything or that they abused and tortured him. They even bribed him out of something he loved doing. Fugaku could sense Naruto's uneasiness and could see on his son's face that he was worried about the blonde too. It's crazy how just weeks ago they were fighting everyday to becoming really close.

"Naruto, you have nothing to worry about. No one will be taking you out of this house unless you willingly go." Fugaku said.

"Thanks but I am still worried no matter what. So excuse me if I am rude today." Naruto said fidgeting back and forth.

The doorbell rang and Naruto practically jumped out his skin. Sasuke put his arm on his shoulder to comfort him but that didn't ease the blonde at all and made Naruto bite his hand.

"Ow... why the hell would you do that?" Sasuke asked grabbing Naruto by the neck to the other room.

"Sorry I'm just really fucking nervous about this situation." Naruto said.

"Naruto, Iruka and Kakashi are here." Mikoto called to the boys.

Naruto ran away from Sasuke straight to Iruka. The teacher that took care of him after the incident with his family.

"Naruto, it's so good to see you. You barely come around you little turd." Iruka said with a warm smile that Sasuke was happy to see.

Sasuke was happy to see Naruto happy. He could see the love in Iruka's eyes, he could tell the teacher really loved Naruto and he was happy there was someone other than him that loved the blonde. That was when Sasuke paused not believing he just said in his head that he loves Naruto. Sasuke immediately blushed and walked away only to get pulled back by Naruto. Sasuke turned to see a beautiful smile on Naruto's face and that was Naruto's chance to drag him back.

"Iruka, this is Sasuke." Naruto said shocking Kakashi that he introduced him the way he did.

Kakashi never expected the two to actually get close from them cuffing the boys but he sure was happy that it was working.

"Hello Sasuke, I heard a lot about you good and bad, mostly bad." Iruka said but still smiled.

"Iruka..." Naruto whined as he blushed.

"You talked about me?" Sasuke asked with a raised amused eyebrow.

"Shut up," Naruto said blushing more.

"You talked about him to Sasuke so don't act like you didn't." Itachi chimed in taking the chance to tease his little brother.

Sasuke immediately blushed when he saw the smirk on Naruto's face.

"Your one to talk bastard." Naruto said walking away with a chuckling Iruka.

"Stupid brother," Sasuke grumbled and walked to the backyard.

An hour passed when the guest of honor came by. Sasuke could tell his father was utterly displeased with the man noted as Naruto's uncle.

"My name is Wanyudo, Naruto's uncle. But you would already know that Fugaku, I haven't seen you in years and my were they pleasant." Wanyudo said not hiding his hatred for Fugaku.

"Same to you, Wanyudo." Fugaku said making Mikoto have to step in.

"Hello again, Wanyudo." Mikoto said pleasantly.

"Mikoto it's so nice to see you. Can't believe your still with this man. But I should have figured you and my sister have terrible taste in men." Wanyudo said making everyone in the room bristle with irritation aside from Mikoto.

"You haven't changed either the same asshole." Mikoto said with a smile turning her head. "Now come in before dinner gets cold." Mikoto said to everyone.

Naruto couldn't seem to hold it in along with Itachi and Shisui. Sasuke just sat in the living room with Kakashi watching everything everyone was doing. He didn't like none of Naruto's cousins.

"NARUTO!" A teen girl said running into the house with a big smile giving him a hug.

"Hi Sara, how are you?" Naruto asked with a smile.

She had the long red hair that seemed to be hereditary in his mom's side of the family. Naruto definitely got his blonde hair from his dad.

"I'm good, I missed the basketball game you played in. I was so disappointed." Sara said with a pout.

Naruto smiled shaking his head and ruffling her hair. "It's fine, I don't normally play in games it was more of a temporary situation because the captain got hurt and asked me to fill in for him." Naruto said not explaining everything.

"Still it sucks," Sara said and hugged Naruto more.

"Come here I will introduce you." Naruto said pulling her to the living room.

Sara was a bit naive but it wasn't really her fault because her brothers never did anything to Naruto in front of her. She didn't know why he all of a sudden moved away, her father told her he needed his own space.

"Sara this is Sasuke, Iruka, Kakashi, Itachi, and Shisui. They are some important people in my life." Naruto said biting his lip.

"Too bad they won't be around long." Banri mumbled as he walked past Naruto to his father.

"I hate him," Iruka whispered to Kakashi talking about Banri.

From what Sasuke learned it was mainly Banri that was the terror in Naruto's life. Kurama was a follower. Hisao turned a blind eye but stopped it when he could. Wanyudo didn't give a damn what they did to Naruto. Sara was the naive cousin that didn't know anything that Naruto used as a safety blanket.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Sara Naruto's favorite cousin. Right Naruto?" Sara asked looking up to Naruto.

"Of course, who is better than you? Sure ain't your brothers." Naruto said with a real smile while being serious.

"Definitely not," Sara said with a warm smile and a giggle that made Naruto smile more.

"Let's eat everyone," Mikoto said calling everyone in the dining room.

Naruto for some reason found himself in between Iruka and Fugaku, he didn't know how it happened and neither did Sasuke. But Sasuke sat between Iruka and Kakashi while Kakashi sat by Kurama. At the other end of the table head was Wanyudo who sat between Kurama and Sara, Sara sat next to Banri, Banri sat next to Shisui, Shisui sat next to Itachi, and Mikoto sat next to Fugaku at the other head of the table. Sasuke concluded that it was going to be an awkward dinner seeing as there is already tension in the air.

"Talk about awkward," Sasuke mumbled to himself no one seemed to hear him but once Sasuke turned to Naruto it seemed he was thinking the same thing.

"So, what is this all about?" Fugaku started.

"Naruto has to come back and live with me. He broke his deal." Wanyudo said.

Sasuke glared then looked at Naruto to see him looking down.

"He only broke the deal because I asked him too. It's not his fault when he didn't want to do it." Sasuke said before anyone else could talk. "And that deal is bull anyway." Sasuke grumbled the last part to get a glare from all the redheads in the table accept from Sara who didn't know what anyone was talking about.

"What deal?" Fugaku asked.

"None of your concern." Wanyudo simply said.

"You will not be taking him from my custody." Iruka said in a low bitter voice where it seemed like he would snap.

Sasuke barely knew the teacher but he could tell how angry he was.

"What was that?" Wanyudo asked.

"You will not be taking Naruto back to your wretched house to be tortured like a dog." Iruka said bitterly glaring at the man only to get glared at back.

"Tortured? What? What happened to Naruto?" Sara asked looking around looking straight to Naruto only to see him looking down. "Naruto, who did something to you? What happened?" She asked only to not get an answer and to look at her siblings. "What did you two do?" Sara asked getting angry where you can see her red hair flaring making her look more dangerous than her brothers.

"No one did anything to him." Banri said.

Shockingly enough that made Naruto look up with cold eyes that no one in the table has never seen before. Okay maybe not everyone. Sasuke remembered seeing them when he played basketball against Kurama or when they used to argue and fight, like he dismissed what was going on.

"Liar," Sasuke said not meaning to.

That made everyone look his way even Banri who was trying to get his sister less angry at him.

"What did you say?" Banri asked seeming to not believe that Naruto would ever tell anyone.

"You're a liar." Sasuke said staring straight into Banri's eyes seeing the shocked look and then the irritation at the fact that Naruto told someone.

"You have no proof that I did anything to him." Banri said argued his defense.

"His face is proof enough, did you forget he has scars?" Sasuke asked bewildered by the seeming trance he was in.

"I didn't do shit to him kid so don't talk like you know anything." Banri said basically growling out every word.

"None of the past matters he will be coming to stay with me." Wanyudo said.

"No the hell he won't, I have proof he was abused, pictures even, talks written and recorded. Try to take him from me and we will go to court and all your dirty laundry will be out there." Iruka said.

That made everyone in the room tense aside from Sasuke who was currently glaring at Banri and the same for Banri. Naruto was just blank. Mikoto didn't really know what to say and as she looked at Naruto she could tell he was about to snap.

"Try it," Wanyudo said.

"I will help him. My friend didn't want you to have his kid anyway seeing as all you want is his money." Fugaku said.

"Stop it," Naruto whispered but the arguing continued.

"Stop it," Naruto said a bit louder which caught Mikoto, Itachi, Sara, and Shisui's attention.

But the arguing and glaring continued.

"STOP IT!" Naruto screamed and everyone got silent and stared at him.

He had his head down so no one could see his face.

"What's the big..." Banri started only to stop talking when Naruto looked up.

"I HATE ALL OF THIS! I HATE THAT I HAVE TO SIT HERE AND LISTEN TO LIES AND HERE ALL THIS COURT BATTLE BULLSHIT! I DON'T WANT ANY OF THIS!" Naruto was screaming and tears started to stream down his face.

Sasuke paled, he couldn't believe Naruto was crying.

"I'D RATHER BE DEAD THEN GO WITH YOU! I'D RATHER BE ANYWHERE THAN BE WITH YOU! THE ONLY THING IN LIFE THAT SUCKS MORE THAN THIS IS THE FACT THAT MY PARENTS LEFT ME ALONE IN THIS FUCKED UP ASS SITUATION! I FUCKING HATE ALL OF YOU ASIDE FROM SARA AND HISAO!" Naruto screamed pointing to his uncle and cousins and then abruptly ran out the room straight out the door.

"Naruto," Sasuke mumbled and ran right after him.

The room was silent for the first time, everyone was dumbfounded by what happened.

Sasuke ran but he knew he couldn't catch up to his lost friend. He knew where he would go it had to be Shikamaru, Gaara, or Kiba. Gaara's house was closest to his so he decided to go there first and saw Naruto running toward Gaara's. Sasuke jumped out his car and ran to Naruto tackling him to the floor.

"Naruto," Sasuke mumbled and pulled Naruto into a hug.

"I had a hard day." Was all Naruto said before they went back into the car.

"Where do you want to go?" Sasuke asked quietly, he didn't want to start the car without knowing where they were going.

"Go to the cemetery, you can meet my parents." Naruto whispered leaning his head on the window.

Sasuke smiled but it was a sad smile of sorrow for Naruto. The drive was silent and the walk to the grave stones was quiet. It was getting dark so they held each other's hands to get past all the stones. When they got to the right stone Naruto sat on the grass, and Sasuke shocked Naruto by sitting down too.

"Hi ma, hi pa, sorry I haven't been around in a while. Kinda been busy with being handcuffed. I bet your getting a kick out of it in heaven. I bet... you like seeing me in that position with my arch nemesis." Naruto said starting to sob.

Sasuke didn't know he was crying until he felt tears burning his eyes. He didn't know much about Naruto but he did hide a lot. He was considered one of the constants in Sasuke's life so he mattered.

"I thought about it, you know." Naruto said to his parents again.

Sasuke wasn't sure what Naruto was talking about.

"About just ending it all, not dealing with any of it. But I got stopped when I was in fourteen from Shikamaru and Kiba. They said if I can't live for myself to live for them." Naruto said still crying.

Sasuke's eyes widened and his heart stopped for that moment. The whole world froze, he couldn't believe what he was hearing and it broke his heart more. Sasuke didn't care anymore and pulled Naruto into him giving him the strongest hugs he has ever given anyone and started sobbing with the blonde.

"I'm the same as them. If you can't live for yourself live for me. I can't picture a life without you in it. You mean a lot to me. Your important... Naruto." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear still crying.

"Thank you," Naruto said so softly nuzzling into Sasuke's neck making Sasuke blush.

"Let's get going," Sasuke said gently pulling Naruto up with him.

"Okay," Naruto said still holding Sasuke's hand that helped him up.

Sasuke pulled Naruto toward where they parked the car but then Naruto abruptly stopped. Sasuke turned to see Naruto staring at with a genuine smile.

"Really Sasuke thank you," Naruto said with a smile.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto and gave him another hug. The moment they split apart they blushed and pulled away not letting go of his hand. They got to the car in silence and held each other's hands the whole way back to the house. When they pulled in they noticed everyone was already gone. When Sasuke and Naruto got into the house Mikoto ran up to Naruto and gave him a big hug completely happy that Naruto and Sasuke were okay.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that tonight. We didn't mean to bring up all the old pain and memories. We just wanted to help you." Mikoto said still hugging him.

Naruto began to cry again and hugged back. It was sad to see and no one in the house really liked it. After all that was over Sasuke and Naruto got cuffed back together and was just laying in the bed together still holding hands.

"I'm sorry Naruto," Sasuke whispered.

Naruto let out a little chuckle, "for what?" Naruto asked.

"That I said all those things at dinner without asking you." Sasuke said rubbing his thumb over Naruto's other fingers.

"I don't blame you. I wasn't really upset with you. It was just... too much, you know?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke.

"Yeah I guess, it was worse than what you told me, wasn't it?" Sasuke asked gently.

"Yeah," was all Naruto said on the subject.

Naruto curled closer to Sasuke expecting to be pushed away only to get pulled in closer.

"I have your back." Sasuke whispered in his ear and that was what they fell asleep too.

The warmth of the other. It was the first night for a lot of things that will help develop their relationship better or worst.

* * *

 _ **Reviews.**_

 _ **Yes this chapter was the sensitive side. It was quite hard to write without tearing up honestly.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **I am absolutely sorry that it has been so long. I just moved and my internet hasn't been turned on yet so I am only allowed to write when I am at work on the weekends and Mondays. I also have just started school so homework is coming to me quickly.**_

 _ **I hope you like the chapter. It's small but I still am trying to write longer chapters.**_

* * *

After dinner the other night it started going really well for the two. That is until they realized it was the last week for them to be handcuffed together. They really didn't want to separate but they knew they couldn't go back to fighting because they knew Kakashi would know they were acting. So in the process of the final week of being handcuffed together they did everything they could possibly do together like it was going to be the last week of them being together.

"You know we can always hang out after school when we don't have practice. I still want to hang out and get to know you and you can always come to me if something comes up with your family." Sasuke said to Naruto on their last night knowing they would be apart starting tomorrow.

"Yeah I know, but it feels so fake, you know? I feel like I will be alone like last time. I also feel like we will just go back to fighting like we used to." Naruto said.

Sasuke understood why he felt that way because that went in his mind too but Naruto wouldn't be able to know that. It wasn't going to come out his mouth. Sasuke just leaned up and got on top of Naruto which seemed to be a common occurrence when they wanted to get their point across.

"I want to stay in your life, you understand me? If that leads to us fighting oh well at least we will be together. And anyway the option my mother gave you to stay here is still up for grabs. You can stay here with me..." Sasuke said with hope in his eyes.

He really wanted Naruto to stay here so they can still be with each other all the time. Sasuke even got hired properly at Naruto's job so he could be with him.

Naruto bit his lip, he didn't want to destroy Sasuke's look of hope in his eyes. But there was also a part of him that was just saying go for it. Stay with him. You know you want to.

"Fine, I will stay." Naruto said with a small smile.

Sasuke was so happy that he caught Naruto in a kiss shocking Naruto. Naruto was quick to get out of the shock though and react just as much as Sasuke. What broke the kiss this time was a gentle knock on the door. Sasuke got off Naruto immediately; they started to lock the door ever since Itachi walked in on them kissing the other day not wanting to get caught again.

"Who is it?" Sasuke asked his voice sounding neutral.

A soft voice said Sara making Naruto jump up pulling Sasuke up along with him.

"Just a second," Naruto said pulling the key from around his neck and uncuffing themselves quickly.

The moment Naruto opened the door Sara ran to him hugging him. Sasuke noticed she was crying and that she looked like she had been for a while.

"Sara, what's going on? You're not supposed to be here." Naruto said concern emitting from his voice.

Sasuke knew Naruto was worried but trying to be strong. Ever since the dinner Naruto hasn't been allowed any contact with anyone from his family, Sara and Hiseo included. It hurt Naruto but it had to be done.

"Daddy said that he won't let me talk or come to you ever again. I don't know what's going on and haven't for a while but I want you to tell me." Sara said crying still.

Sasuke watched Naruto pull her into the room and shut the door.

"I can't tell you all that. I don't want you looking at everyone differently. I want you to be mad at someone for what they do to you, not for what they did to me." Naruto said gently.

"But they won't let me see or talk to you." Sara declared anger rising.

"Maybe it's for the best. You can always find me when you're eighteen." Naruto said sadly.

"That's not good enough and you know it." Sara screamed. "Why don't you want to tell me anything? Who is going to be there for you when you need someone if I'm not?" Sara asked sadly.

"I have people; yeah maybe they aren't the best people at times. But I have friends and people that look out for me. So you don't need to worry I'm not alone." Naruto said his voice cracking at the end.

"But I don't want to stop talking to you." Sara said crying more and hugging Naruto.

Naruto hugged her back but didn't say anything else just looked at Sasuke with pleading eyes. Sasuke nodded his head and left out the room. He didn't know what to say to comfort the two seeing as he never got banished from his family. He walked downstairs where he heard Itachi and his mother talking about Naruto.

"What about Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he walked in the living room.

"I just feel so bad for the boy. Kushina wouldn't want the boy being tossed around the way he is." Mikoto said.

"Oh yeah, you two never told me you knew his family." Sasuke said.

"She was my best friend like his father was your father's best friend. You two met three times when you were kids before they died. I even have pictures of all of us together and you two together." Mikoto admitted.

"Are you serious? And you tell me this now? Let me see..." Sasuke said actually excited.

"Okay, come with me." Mikoto said gesturing for him to follow her.

He did and the walk was silent until Mikoto decided to speak again.

"So... is he going to stay here?" Mikoto asked as they got to the door with picture books and boxes.

"He said he will," Sasuke said with a small smile and looking down trying to hide the blush from his mother.

"You like him, don't you?" Mikoto asked with a small smile staring at her son out the corner of her eye.

Sasuke blushed immediately, "of course I like him. He's my friend." Sasuke said nervously.

Mikoto shook her head gently, "I didn't mean like that honey." Mikoto said but started giggling when she saw her son's reaction of him blushing. "It's nothing to be ashamed of; I think he likes you too." Mikoto said with a big smile.

Sasuke looked up at his mother shocked. Then looked down biting his lip, not really sure if he should take his mother's word for it. Naruto is so spontaneous that it scares him.

"Mom, why didn't you ever tell me that you knew his family?" Sasuke asked.

"Why did you two always fight?" Mikoto countered.

"Not fair mom," Sasuke grumbled.

When they got into the room he noticed a lot of pictures all over the room.

"Is that father and his father?" Sasuke asked running up to a picture of two teens hugging each other around their shoulders with the biggest smile on their faces.

"Yes, they were best friends since they were kids. I met his mother in middle school. She was rather loud and rambunctious honestly." Mikoto said picking up a picture of her and the beautiful red head.

"She fell in love with Minato right away but she was rather violent to him. Minato on the other hand was a soft spoken man complete opposite of your father. But if I had to say I think he had the worst temper of the four of us, especially seeing as the man never really got angry. Fugaku got along well with Kushina because they always had long debates. We were all very good friends." Mikoto said reminiscing.

"That sounds nice." Sasuke said with a soft smile.

"SASUKE!" Naruto called to him from the hallway.

Mikoto and Sasuke didn't go to the door fast enough before Naruto was walking into the room. The first picture he saw was of his parents and him when he was a kid.

"How?" Naruto asked with tears in his eyes as he turned to look at Mikoto.

"I'm sorry Naruto," Mikoto said.

"Is this from my parents' house?" Naruto asked.

"Yes it is son." Fugaku said sternly.

"You were always around, weren't you?" Naruto asked not really in a question but it was directed right at Fugaku.

"I tried to help you whenever I could. I even tried to adopt you but they wouldn't let me, so I had some control over your large inheritance and your father's business." Fugaku said.

"No wonder I remember this place from when I was younger." Naruto mumbled.

"You remembered being here?" Fugaku asked shocked.

"It was vague and it wasn't really like I remember the house exactly, but when I came into the house the first time I remember walking around a house like this one and now that I know that you guys knew me since I was a kid it was this house." Naruto explained.

"Good deduction," Fugaku said walking up to the two of them and handcuffed the boys back together.

"Father? Why did you handcuff us back together?" Sasuke asked.

"Because you boys still have a week together." Fugaku said with a chuckle then walked out the room with Mikoto following him with a gentle smile.

"Can we stay in here?" Naruto whispered.

"Sure," Sasuke said pulling Naruto toward the back.

They stayed in that room for hours. Sasuke found some things that he would rather keep his mind away from. Naruto's father and Fugaku seemed to have a lot of different plans when they were kids and there were things that could have been left in the dark for the rest of his life.

"Did you ever think that are parents would be each other's best friend?" Naruto asked as they lay on the floor looking out the window in the dark sky.

"There are things about our parents in here that I could have lived never knowing." Sasuke said.

Naruto chuckled, "like our dads being each other's first kiss. There are just some things are parents shouldn't write down. I didn't know my dad very well since he died when I was so young but I never thought I would repeat something he did before." Naruto said admitting that Sasuke was his first kiss.

"I was your first kiss?" Sasuke asked stunned.

"Yeah, I wasn't ever into anyone enough to kiss them." Naruto admitted then he realized what he said and blushed.

Sasuke realized Naruto just admitted to liking him it made him get up and look at Naruto who was blocking his face with his uncuffed hand.

"So you're into me?" Sasuke asked close to Naruto's face and grabbing Naruto's hand that was cuffed making Naruto peak to look at him.

"What of it?" Naruto asked in a whispered tone.

"Good," Sasuke whispered and kissed Naruto intertwining both hands together.

Sasuke got on top of Naruto slowly kissing him and pushing Naruto down more.

"What do you think you're doing?" Naruto mumbled as Sasuke kissed his neck.

"You don't like it?" Sasuke asked within Naruto's neck.

"I didn't say that... it's just I feel like my parents are watching us." Naruto grumbled the last part out.

"Now that you say that... it is kind of weird." Sasuke said quickly standing up and pulling Naruto with him and dragging him out the room.

Naruto closed the door and let Sasuke drag him to his room. They passed Itachi and Shisui but didn't say anything just continued to walk upstairs. The moment they got into the room Naruto got slammed against the door with Sasuke kissing him harshly. Sasuke put his hands in Naruto's hair while Naruto locked the door.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered after pulling away.

Naruto didn't say anything just kissed Sasuke pulling him in with one hand. Sasuke has soft hair in Naruto's opinion he never expected that seeing as his hair is always spikey in the back.

"What do you put in your hair?" Naruto asked after they pulled apart now they were just lying on the bed hand in hand.

"Nothing," Sasuke said still holding tightly to Naruto's hand.

"Then why does it look like a duck's ass?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke growled whacking Naruto's arm, "shut up," Sasuke said blushing a bright red.

"Haha, now you look like a tomato." Naruto said laughing.

"I thought I told you to shut up." Sasuke said getting on top of Naruto making him laugh even more along with himself.

Despite everything they were going to miss this. The connection the chain makes them have. It was like no one could come between them and they liked that. It made them both feel special and they were scared to lose that the most.

Sasuke was the first to wake up after their play fighting they fell asleep. Sasuke woke up to having Naruto laying his head on his chest. He looked at the time and noticed it was way past dinner time and it seemed that everyone else he was guaranteeing was sleep.

"Naruto, wake up I need to use the bathroom." Sasuke said gently in Naruto's ear.

"Hm..." Naruto hummed out.

"Let me up," Sasuke said a little louder now.

Naruto didn't say anything just rolled off him. Sasuke uncuffed them and didn't hesitate running to his bathroom. When Sasuke came back into the room he was shocked to see Naruto with his shirt off. Sasuke couldn't help but bite his lip at what he saw because he was just so utterly attracted to the blonde.

"Do you need something?" Naruto asked his eyebrow rising.

Sasuke moved quickly getting on top of Naruto kissing him pulling him by his hair. Naruto groaned making Sasuke lean back up making eye contact with Naruto for a second until Naruto pulled him back down kissing him harshly. They pulled away for a second to take off their shirts and jumped right back onto each other pulling at each other kissing harshly. They started to bite each other making each groan.

"Should we be doing this?" Naruto groaned as Sasuke bit his neck sucking hard enough to make a hickey.

"I like it," Sasuke groaned and rubbed his now growing erection to Naruto's making him moan loudly.

"What do you want to do?" Naruto moaned inside Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke and Naruto groaned at the same time. As it was happening they started to hear the door downstairs making them jump off each other and run to the bathroom. Sasuke didn't hesitate to bite Naruto in the neck making him groan softly. Naruto didn't want to be too loud so he started to bite Sasuke's shoulder making Sasuke groan and grinded his erection into Naruto so hard that they both started to cum.

"NARUTO SASUKE, COME DOWNSTAIRS!" Itachi screamed.

Naruto and Sasuke panted as they leaned on each other to control their breathing. They looked up at each other and couldn't but to blush.

"We should go downstairs and see what he wants." Sasuke said and pulled away from Naruto.

'Man did he want him but he couldn't do it right away.' Sasuke said as he went to the bed to get his shirt not even realizing Naruto wasn't following him.

"I definitely have to take a shower after I'm done talking to him." Sasuke mumbled to himself about Itachi.

Naruto stayed in the bathroom appalled by what he and Sasuke just did.

'What did I do?' Naruto asked freaking out luckily in his head as he leaned against the door for the bathroom.

While Sasuke was walking down the stairs he realized Naruto wasn't behind him so he just automatically assumed that Naruto wanted a shower.

"Where's Naruto?" Itachi asked.

"Upstairs in the shower. What is it that you want?" Sasuke asked.

"What are you two doing? Are you two in a relationship? I am worried about you two." Itachi said.

"I don't know what we are honestly. I like him that's for sure but we haven't put a name on what we are." Sasuke said.

"Figure it out before father and mother find out." Itachi said softly and walked out the room.

Sasuke sat in the room and contemplated the questions and the answers from his brother and didn't really know what to say about them.

* * *

 _ **Reviews..**_

 _ **I am happy to please everyone with another chapter and I am so sorry it took so long.**_


End file.
